


Ne Trinque Jamais avec ton Ennemi

by Sherlock_Spock



Series: Star Trek : Recommencement [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Klingon, Loss of Control, M/M, Natural Disasters, POV Multiple, Possessive Spock, Protective Spock, Survival, T'hy'la, Vulcan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixième tome de ma saga Star Trek<br/>L'Enterprise se rend sur la base stellaire 8, pour y déposer une sonde spatiale endommagée. Jim décide d'en profiter pour accorder une permission à l'équipage. Il aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir.<br/>"Ne trinque jamais avec ton ennemi" est un adage Klingon. Je l'ai choisi pour une bonne raison car, dans cette histoire, il y a autant de Vulcains que de Klingons sur la base stellaire, mais les plus mauvais ne sont pas forcément ceux que l'on croit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Base stellaire 8

Durant les deux jours qui nous séparaient de la base stellaire 8, nous fûmes des plus occupés. Nous avions rencontré, d’une certaine façon, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. C’était comme réaliser un rêve de gosse, pour moi, et j’en étais encore euphorique. Mais, ma bonne humeur était légèrement entachée par la paperasse que j’avais sur le feu et la discussion avec Bones qui s’annonçait difficile. Heureusement, pour le premier de ces problèmes, Spock m’avait offert son aide. Nous étions donc dans ses quartiers, comme à notre habitude. Je commençais sérieusement à me demander à quoi me servaient les miens, à part à loger Leonard le tribble.

« J’y ai songé également. » Me dit mon compagnon, penché sur son ordinateur. « Tu sais, quand je t’ai proposé de t’assister dans tes rapports, ça ne voulait pas dire que j’allais les écrire à ta place. » Ajouta-t-il, alors que je me contentai de l’observer depuis une bonne heure.

« Tes tournures de phrases sont tellement meilleures que les miennes. » Me justifiai-je, d’une voix mielleuse.

« Tu n’arriveras à rien avec moi par la flatterie, Jim. »

« Alors disons que plus vite ces comptes-rendus seront finis, plus vite nous pourrons nous prélasser sur ton lit. » Murmurai-je, en m’approchant de lui.

Spock ne répondit pas, mais ses mains s’immobilisèrent sur le clavier tactile, puis se remirent en mouvement, à un rythme plus rapide encore, si c’était possible.

« Il est vrai aussi, que nous avons jusqu’à demain pour en finir avec ses formalités. » Ajoutai-je tout bas, avant de happer la pointe d’une oreille entre mes lèvres.

Mais, il s’obstina à continuer à écrire, même si ses doigts eurent des ratés et qu’il dut revenir en arrière pour corriger.

 _« J’ai envie de toi. Maintenant. »_ Pensai-je, en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Un cri de surprise m’échappa, quand il se leva brusquement et me souleva pour me porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il me déposa sur le lit et tira immédiatement sur mon t-shirt pour me l’enlever. Finalement, j’avais ce que je voulais, ou presque. Car, il s’allongea sur moi et se cala entre mes cuisses, alors que l’envie de le posséder me dévorait les entrailles. Je le désarçonnai d’un coup de rein et pris le dessus, avant de lui enlever son haut à mon tour. Il parut surpris, mais très vite, il m’encercla de ses jambes. Je m’emparai de ses lèvres, jouai avec sa langue, me contorsionnai pour nous débarrasser du reste de nos vêtements à la hâte, pour enfin sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne. Son odeur m’intoxiqua, sa chaleur me consuma, ses soupirs envahirent mon esprit. Il était ma drogue, ma perdition, ma raison de vivre et de mourir. Je m’enfouis en lui, lentement. Il se détendit dans mes bras, pour m’accueillir plus profondément et je le pris à un rythme urgent, fort, poussé par l’impression que nous avions été séparés une éternité, même si je savais qu’il n’en était rien. Mon corps se couvrit de sueur, alors que j’allais et venais entre ses reins. Ses gémissements se mêlèrent aux miens. Nos mains se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se caressèrent dans un baiser vulcain quelque peu désordonné. Nos esprit s’entremêlèrent, se fondirent l’un dans l’autre, dans une infinité d’émotions, de pensées et de plaisirs. Le mouvement de mes hanches s’accéléra, le fit se cambrer contre moi. D’une main, je caressai son membre dur et suintant. Ses vrilles vinrent s’enrouler autour de mes doigts, m’incitèrent à resserrer ma prise. Spock se tortilla sur les draps, déchira presque le tissu, sa voix monta crescendo. Je sentis son orgasme venir, comme si c’était le mien, à travers notre lien, et ce n’est que quand sa semence macula son ventre et coula entre mes phalanges, alors qu’il rejetait la tête en arrière, que je laissai la jouissance m’envahir à mon tour.

Nous restâmes étendus sur le lit de longues minutes, dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Détendus et sereins, c’était toujours un moment de tendresse et d’attentions. Mes doigts dessinèrent des arabesques imaginaires sur son torse, une de ses mains chatouilla mon dos, ses lèvres déposèrent de doux baisers sur mon visage.

 _« Je pourrais rester ainsi pour l’éternité. »_ Pensai-je, dans un élan de romantisme.

 _« Non, tu ne pourrais pas. Tu es addict à l’action. C’est pour ça que nous sommes à bord de ce vaisseau et non dans une maison quelque part. »_ Répondit-il, en me taquinant. _« Mais cela me convient. »_

Un petit rire m’échappa, avant de l’embrasser.

…

Nous approchions de la base stellaire 8 et je n’avais toujours pas trouvé cinq minutes pour parler à Bones de ce qu’il avait subi. Après une longue douche, Spock s’était proposé de finir nos rapports. Arguant qu’il irait bien plus vite seul. Je sautai sur l’occasion pour enfin me préoccuper de mon meilleur ami. Si j’avais manqué à tous mes devoirs envers lui, ces derniers temps, je ne le laisserais pas affronter ça tout seul. Se faire sonder le cerveau de force par une machine était une expérience quelque peu traumatisante. Sans parler de la culpabilité qu’il devait sûrement ressentir à l’idée d’avoir divulgué, malgré lui, des informations sur nous.

Le calme et l’odeur d’antiseptique, propres à l’infirmerie, m’accueillirent. Bones n’était pas à son bureau. Je partis à sa recherche et le trouvai endormi sur le lit d’une des chambres individuelles, Nyota dans ses bras. La fatigue de nos dernières missions commençait à se faire sentir sur tout l’équipage, ce qui me conforta dans mon idée de permission. Appuyé contre l’encadrement de la porte, je les observai sommeiller. Le tableau était apaisant. J’étais heureux qu’elle soit là pour lui. Leonard était comme moi, il ne dormait toujours que d’un œil et ma présence finit par le réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa légèrement en m’apercevant. Un sourire sincère se dessina sur son visage et cela me rassura. Il n’allait pas si mal que ça. Uhura y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Il se dégagea avec précaution, pour ne pas la réveiller, et se leva en m’invitant à le suivre. Il s’installa à son bureau et m’incita à prendre un siège en face de lui, d’un geste de la main. Je m’exécutai, tout en cherchant mes mots.

« Tu as l’air d’aller mieux. » Dis-je, après un instant.

« Je n’allais pas mal. » Affirma-t-il.

« S’il te plaît, Bones. Pas à moi. Cette sonde nous a raconté ce qu’elle t’a fait, ce n’est pas la peine de me mentir. » Déballai-je subitement, vexé qu’il ne veuille toujours pas me parler de son état mental.

Il évita mon regard et ne dit pas un mot.

« Je ne t’en veux pas, tu sais. Tu n’as rien à te reprocher. » Ajoutai-je, plus calmement, en osant poser ma main sur la sienne.

Il sembla surpris du geste, mais ne se déroba pas.

« Nyota se tue à me dire la même chose depuis des jours. » Souffla-t-il.

« Et elle a raison. Ce n’est pas comme si tu avais pu l’empêcher. Et tout s’est bien terminé, alors arrête de te torturer avec ça. »

« Facile à dire. »

« Oui, mais tu n’es pas tout seul pour surmonter ça. Vous étiez tellement mignons tout à l’heure. » Plaisantai-je, pour détendre l’atmosphère.

« Très drôle. Vu l’état de ta coupe de cheveux, je ne la ramènerais pas à ta place. » Riposta-t-il.

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ? » Demandai-je, en plaquant une main sur ma tête. 

« C’est une illustration parfaite de tes activités de l’après-midi. » répondit-il, en souriant comme un benêt.

J’eus la décence de rougir. Je retrouvais mon bon vieux Bones.

…

Nous venions d’amarrer l’Enterprise au spatio-dock de la base stellaire. Spock et moi étions en route vers la salle de téléportation, où nous retrouvâmes Scotty qui avait fixé la sonde sur un petit chariot de transport. Avant de nous déclarer en permission, nous devions finaliser notre mission. 

« Qui est le chef d'état major qui va nous recevoir ? » Demandai-je à Spock.

« Le Commodore T'Prylla. » Me répondit-il.

Je le regardai, surpris.

« Une Vulcaine ? »

« Oui. Une cousine éloignée. Ses domaines de prédilection sont l’astrophysique et la médecine spatiale, et il y a un centre de recherches scientifiques vulcano-humain sur place. Elle a donc décidé de diriger la base et d’y poursuivre ses recherches. » M’expliqua-t-il. « Elle semblait très intéressée par la sonde, dans les mails que nous nous sommes échangés, pour la prévenir de notre arrivée. »

« Bien. Allons-y, qu’on en finisse avec cette histoire. Nous avons tous besoin de repos. » Conclus-je, en montant sur la plateforme.

Mon compagnon et l’ingénieur m’imitèrent.

…

Nous nous matérialisâmes directement dans le bureau du Commodore. Elle nous y attendait, ainsi qu’un de ses compatriotes et un Terrien. Elle était belle, ça, je ne pus pas le nier. Beaucoup moins froide de prime abord que T’pring, qui était mon seul point de comparaison. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux couleur bronze débordant d’intelligence, elle était pleine d’assurance, sans être hautaine. Je m’avançai vers elle et la saluai à la manière de son peuple, comme Spock me l’avait appris il y a un certain temps maintenant.

« Longue vie et prospérité, Commodore. »

Sa réponse vint avec un temps de retard, ce qui trahit une certaine surprise face à mon geste, même si rien n’était visible sur son visage.

« Je suis le Capitaine Jim Kirk, du vaisseau spatial Enterprise. Voici mon premier officier, officier scientifique et époux, Spock, que vous connaissez, si j’ai bien compris, et mon ingénieur en chef, Montgomery Scott. » Nous présentai-je.

Je tenais vraiment à toujours préciser que nous étions mariés. Cela était important pour moi, parce que j’en retirais une grande fierté. Au contact de Spock, je m’étais sensiblement amélioré dans la détection des émotions et l’éclair  d’étonnement qui brilla furtivement dans le regard de T'Prylla ne m’échappa pas. Mais, elle se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire.

« En effet, nous nous connaissons. Mais, cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas croisés. » Répondit-elle, en se tournant vers mon compagnon.

Ils se saluèrent également. Scotty se contenta d’un signe de tête.

« Voici donc la sonde. » Constata la Vulcaine. « Siivak, Lance, je vous laisse le soin de la transporter dans le laboratoire. » Dit-elle, en s’adressant aux deux hommes qui l’accompagnaient.

« Puis-je les assister, Capitaine ? Je l’ai longuement étudiée et pourrai leur faire un topo. » Me demanda Scotty.

« Allez-y, mais ne traînez pas. » Lui accordai-je, en tendant nos rapports au Commodore qui les parcourut rapidement des yeux, avec intérêt.

« Merci, monsieur. » Dit-il, avant de s’éclipser avec les autres.

« Vous comptez rester quelques jours ? » M’interrogea T'Prylla.

« Oui. D’ailleurs je vais remonter à bord, pour superviser la mise en permission de l’équipage. » Annonçai-je. « Veux-tu rester discuter avec le Commodore ? » Demandai-je à Spock.

« J’apprécierais, oui. » Répondit-il.

« Très bien. On se retrouve plus tard. » Dis-je, en souriant.

Je me contentai de frôler ses doigts, en guise d’au revoir, pour ne pas le mettre mal à l’aise devant sa cousine, avant de sortir mon communicateur et de demander qu’on me téléporte.


	2. Club privé

Le transport des membres d’équipage qui voulaient descendre sur la base s’était déroulé sans encombre. J’allais pouvoir enfin rejoindre Spock. Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant qui servait des spécialités vulcaines. J’avais envie de lui faire plaisir, ainsi qu’à T'Prylla qui souhaitait déjeuner avec nous. J’avais ensuite pour projet de retrouver Bones et Scotty, dans un bar, histoire de se détendre un peu.

Mon compagnon et sa cousine étaient déjà attablés quand j’arrivai sur place. Dans l’établissement, décoré sobrement mais avec goût, régnait un calme reposant par rapport à l’agitation du vaisseau. Des compatriotes de Spock composaient la majorité des clients, mais je repérai tout de même deux ou trois Terriens qui devaient certainement travailler dans le centre de recherches scientifiques. Je pris place en face de mon mari. Le Commodore était assise à sa droite.

 _« Tu m’as manqué, là-haut. Dès que j’ai prononcé le mot « permission », j’ai eu l’impression de me retrouver au milieu d’une colonie de vacances. »_ Pensai-je, en souriant.

Spock se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Un léger rire m’échappa. T'Prylla ne sembla pas offensée de ne pas être intégrée à notre échange, ce qui me changea de Leonard qui avait tendance à se vexer dans ce genre de situation.

 _« Pour mon peuple, c’est tout à fait normal. »_ Me précisa mon compagnon.

J’hochai simplement la tête, pour lui signifier que j’avais compris et m’emparai de la carte. Elle était multilingue, ce n’était pas le problème. Seulement, le seul plat dont je reconnus le nom, fut la soupe de plomeeks et réitérer l’expérience ne me tenta pas du tout.

 _« Aide-moi à ne pas paraître ridicule devant notre hôte, s’il te plaît. Conseil-moi quelque chose que j’ai des chances d’aimer. »_ Demandai-je silencieusement à Spock, l’air de rien.

 _« Choisis le Pok tar. Ça devrait te plaire. »_ Me répondit-il.

Je suivis son conseil et nous passâmes commande.

« Avez-vous pu commencer à examiner la sonde ? » Questionnai-je T'Prylla.

« Pas encore. Nous avons eu une longue discussion. J’étais intrigué par votre couple atypique. Vous formez la deuxième union vulcano-humaine et le hasard a voulu que ce soit avec le fruit de la première. La vie est bien ironique, parfois. Spock m’a parlé de votre complémentarité particulière. »

« Cela nous sert dans notre travail. N’en déplaise aux mauvaises langues qui pensaient que nous serions incapables de rester efficaces, car trop impliqués émotionnellement. Mais, il s’avère que nous prenons de bien meilleures décisions à deux. Je suis parfois… »

Mon compagnon me lança un regard ironique, sachant déjà ce que j’allais dire.

« … souvent trop impulsif. Spock me tempère. Mon instinct, couplé à sa logique, nous ont déjà sorti de bien des situations à première vu inextricables. » Lui expliquai-je.

« Je n’en doute pas. Vous êtes différent des humains que j’ai eu l’occasion de côtoyer. Vous semblez avoir… absorbé notre culture. Puisque je dois travailler au contact de vos semblables, je peux vous affirmer que nombre d’entre eux, au mieux, nous acceptent comme nous sommes, au pire, nous tolèrent. Mais, aucun ne nous comprend. Des liens, autre que professionnels, ne sont pas envisageables. Mais, vous deux avez réussi l’exploit de vous adapter l’un à l’autre. C’est remarquable. » Dit-elle, sur un ton très scientifique.

Mais, son avis était positif et, en ce qui me concernait, c’était le principal.

 _« J’aime bien ta cousine. »_ Pensai-je, sincèrement.

 _« Il me semble que c’est réciproque. »_ Me répondit Spock.

Et j’en fus soulagé.

…

Après un repas agréable, nous laissâmes T'Prylla à son travail, pour aller retrouver Bones et Scotty. Ils m’avaient indiqué un bar, non loin du restaurant d’où nous sortîmes. Le couloir que nous empruntâmes se trouvait sur la bordure extérieure de la base. Le mur de droite était donc une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur l’espace. Une vue imprenable. C’est en observant l’Enterprise dans son spatio-dock, que je remarquai un vaisseau Klingon amarré juste à côté. Tout en avançant, je me fis la réflexion qu’il risquait d’y avoir certaines tensions entre mon équipage et le leur et en eus rapidement la confirmation. Arrivés à proximité du pub, des éclats de voix nous parvinrent. Un groupe de curieux s’était formé devant l’entrée et je jouai des coudes pour nous ouvrir un passage. Devant le spectacle qui s’offrit à nous, j’eus juste envie de disparaître dans un trou. Mes hommes en étaient venus aux mains avec des Klingons. Pas besoin d’être devin pour déduire que certains mots avaient dû être échangés jusqu’à ce que la situation s’envenime. Dans la cohue, je repérai Bones qui ceinturait un Scotty hors de lui, dans une tentative vaine de le calmer. Ils commençaient à s’en prendre au mobilier, je devais y mettre un terme.

Je m’avançai au milieu du chaos, d’un pas décidé, Spock me suivant de près. J’allais ouvrir la bouche, pour essayer de ramener le calme, quand Chekov, qui ne m’avait pas encore remarqué, trop fixé sur son objectif, se précipita sur un Klingon, armé d’une bouteille d’un alcool quelconque dans l’intention manifeste de lui briser sur le crâne. En m’apercevant enfin, de surprise, il trébucha et m’envoya une bonne rasade de liquide ambré au visage.

« Aye yai yai ! Désolé _Keptin_  ! » S’écria-t-il, en s’emparant d’une serviette en papier qui trainait sur une table. Il se mit en tête de m’essuyer le visage. Je la lui arrachai des mains pour le faire moi-même.

Un…deux…trois.

« Avez-vous tous perdu l’esprit ?! » Hurlai-je, par-dessus le vacarme.

Cela eut pour effet de calmer instantanément l’ambiance.

« Monsieur Scott, je vous avais chargé de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Vous avez une explication ? » Demandai-je à mon ingénieur.

« Ce sont eux, Capitaine. » Accusa-t-il, en pointant les Klingons du doigt. « Ils ont commencé par vous insulter. Ils ont dit que vous n’étiez qu’une lavette, un dictateur, un fanfaron qui se prend pour un dieu. »

« C’est tout ? »

« Non, monsieur. Ils vous ont comparé à une larve. Ces espèces de chenilles à poils bleus. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Je vois. »

« Et puis, ils ont dit que… »

« C’est bon Scotty, j’ai compris. »

« Bien, monsieur. »

« C’est donc après qu’ils m’aient insulté que vous les avez frappé. » Déduis-je.

« Non, Capitaine. » Répondit-il, l’air gêné.

Je le regardai d’un air mi-vexé, mi-interrogateur.

« Non ? »

« Non. Je n’ai rien dis. Vous nous aviez ordonné d’éviter les ennuis. » Se justifia-t-il.

« Oui, c’est vrai. » Acquiesçai-je.

« D’ailleurs, il n’y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame. À notre âge, on n’est pas assez bête pour être choqué par de petites insultes. »

J’essayai vraiment de ne pas le prendre mal.

« Quoi ? C’est vrai non ? » Dit-il, devant mon expression déconfite.

« Et qu’ont-ils fait, pour que vous montiez sur vos grands chevaux ? »

« Ils ont osé dire que l’Enterprise était une poubelle, monsieur ! » S’écria-t-il, scandalisé.

« Je vois… » Répondis-je, à deux doigts de m’énerver pour de bon. « Et, c’est alors que vous en êtes venus aux mains ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Affirma-t-il, visiblement fier de lui.

« Vous vous êtes battus avec les Klingons parce qu’ils avaient insulté l’Enterprise, et non parce qu’ils avaient dit de moi… »

« Eh bien, Capitaine, c’est une question de fierté ! »

« Hum hum. » Grognai-je.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Intervint une voix tonitruante.

« À qui ai-je l’honneur ? » Demandai-je, en me tournant vers l’individu.

« Capitaine Koloth. Et vous êtes le Capitaine Kirk, si je ne m’abuse. »

« C’est exact. Vos hommes ont délibérément provoqué les miens. Ils se sont donc défendus. J’étais en train de mettre un terme à l’altercation. » Lui expliquai-je.

Il sembla contrarié par la situation.

« Sortez ! Tous ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! » Cria-t-il à ses subalternes.

Ils disparurent bien vite, sans demander leurs restes.

« Je ne m’excuserai pas pour leur comportement. Chacun a le droit d’exprimer son opinion. Si votre équipage ne sait pas se tenir… » Dit-il, en ramassant une chaise renversée pour s’attabler.

Il était accompagné de deux Klingonnes qui s’assirent avec lui.

Respirer. Ne pas perdre mon calme. Garder le contrôle de mes émotions. Spock chercha mes doigts et les caressa des siens, m’apaisa.

_« Ne réponds pas à ses provocations. »_

_« J’étais venu ici pour me détendre et voilà le résultat. Il vaut mieux essayer d’instaurer une entente cordiale. »_

Je m’installai donc en face du Klingon, imité par mon compagnon. S’il parut étonné, il accepta tout de même la proposition silencieuse d’entamer une conversation. Bones, Scotty et Chekov nous rejoignirent, décidé à faire front avec moi, si nécessaire. Les autres préférèrent s’éclipser. Un serveur s’empressa de nous apporter des boissons. Je n’avais jamais été spécialement attiré par leur espèce. Leur faciès buriné, comme sculpté par un artiste épileptique, manchot et imbibé l’alcool, ne m’avait jamais inspiré confiance. Mais, je dus avouer que les deux femmes avaient un charme certain, des traits plus doux et des yeux saisissants. Leur ressemblance était frappante. Interceptant mon regard curieux, Koloth me les présenta.

« Voici Keelia, mon premier officier, officier scientifique et épouse. Et Miria, sa sœur, un de mes navigateurs. »

Je le fixai, surpris. Mon ingénieur camoufla un gloussement dans une quinte de toux, Bones sembla trouver tout à coup le plafond fascinant et le jeune Russe plongea le nez dans son verre.

« Nous n’avons donc plus qu’à former un club privé. » Ironisai-je.

« Lequel ? » S’interrogea le Klingon.

« Celui des Capitaines qui se marient avec leur commandant en second. Pour l’instant nous ne sommes que deux membres, mais je suis sûr qu’il y aura très vite d’autres candidats. »

Le regard de Koloth passa de moi à Spock, durant de longues secondes. Puis, il éclata de rire, en tapant du poing sur la table, fit trembler les verres. Au moins, la glace était brisée. Nous allions pouvoir passer l’éponge sur l’altercation et repartir sur de meilleures bases. Du moins, je l’espérais.   


	3. Tempête

Koloth semblait un peu rustre, comme on pouvait l’attendre d’un Klingon, mais son rire était franc, presque communicatif.

« Donc, vous êtes mariés. » Dit-il, après s’être calmé.

« Effectivement. » Acquiesçai-je

« On peut dire que ce n’est pas commun. » Commenta-t-il. « Trinquons ! Aux Capitaines et à leurs premiers officiers ! » S’exclama-t-il, en levant son verre.

J’échangeai un regard avec Spock, avant de l’imiter, suivi par mes hommes.

« Qu’est-ce que vous avez sur votre uniforme ? » Me demanda Koloth, en désignant mon t-shirt encore humide.

« Monsieur Chekov, quel était cet alcool que vous m’avez jeté au visage ? » Questionnai-je ironiquement mon navigateur.

« Heu… Du scotch, il me semble, _Keptin_. Encore désolé pour ça. »

« Vous avez un accent charmant. » Intervint Miria.

Le jeune Russe rougit si violemment que je luttai pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« On dirait que tu as une touche, gamin. » S’esclaffa Scotty, en lui mettant une claque dans le dos.

« Vous dites n’importe quoi, monsieur Scott. » Se défendit-il. « Je vais vous laisser, j’ai des choses à faire. » Ajouta-t-il, en se levant.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça ! » S’exclama l’ingénieur. « Pavel ! » Insista-t-il.

Mais il l’ignora et sortit sans se retourner. Miria sembla déçue.

« Ne le prenez pas mal. Il est timide, ça lui passera. Mais, si vous le trouvez à votre goût, vous allez devoir vous accrocher. Je crois que je ne l’ai jamais vu s’intéresser à qui que ce soit. » Lui dis-je.

« Le défi n’en sera que plus intéressant. » Répondit-il elle, d’un ton mystérieux.

J’eus presque pitié pour ce pauvre Chekov.

…

Après avoir évité de justesse un incident diplomatique avec les Klingons, j’avais dans l’idée d’enfin profiter de notre séjour. Au hasard de notre visite, Spock et moi tombâmes sur une galerie marchande. De nombreux voyageurs, comme des résidents permanents, vagabondaient de boutique en boutique. Vue le nombre conséquent de Vulcains qui évoluaient autour de nous, j’évitai tout contact physique avec mon compagnon. Nous attirâmes déjà suffisamment l’attention puisqu’il était connu parmi ses pairs. Beaucoup d’entre eux prirent le temps de nous saluer. Je ne souhaitais pas le mettre mal à l’aise.

Soudainement, son index et son majeur trouvèrent les miens, pour ne plus les lâcher. Je lui lançai un regard surpris.

 _« Je suis conscient de tous les efforts que tu fais pour que je me sente au mieux. Et j’ai l’impression de ne pas te rendre la pareille. »_ Pensa-t-il.

_« Ne pense pas ça. C’est normal que ce soit moi qui m’adapte. »_

_« Pourquoi donc ? »_ Me demanda-t-il, perplexe.

 _« Parce que pour moi, ce n’est pas bien contraignant. Alors que toi, il faudrait que tu ailles contre tes principes. Et je ne veux pas te demander ça. »_ Argumentai-je.

_« On sait tous les deux que la frustration ne donne jamais rien de bon avec toi. »_

_« Je ne suis pas frustré de ne pas pouvoir t’embrasser en public, Spock. Il m’en faut plus que ça, je n’ai plus quinze ans. »_ Contrai-je.

_« Je ne trouve pas juste que tes désirs passent après les miens. »_

_« Ce n’est pas le cas… »_

« Spock ? »

Mon compagnon se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l’appeler, interrompant notre conversation silencieuse.

« Sinak. » Répondit-il au Vulcain qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que nos routes ne se sont pas croisées. »

« En effet. » Dit Spock, sur un ton qui m’étonna.

Je perçus parfaitement son animosité.

 _« Qui est-ce ? »_ L’interrogeai-je silencieusement.

En guise de réponse, il m’envoya une image mentale de lui, enfant. Je le trouvai si mignon sur le coup, que je ne compris pas tout de suite la scène. Un groupe de trois garçons cherchaient manifestement à le faire réagir émotionnellement.

« Tu n'es ni humain, ni vulcain, tu n'as donc pas ta place dans cet univers. » Dit l’un d’eux.

« Regardez, il a des yeux d'humain. Il a l'air triste, non ? » Renchérit un autre, que je reconnus vaguement comme étant l’homme en face de nous actuellement.

« Tu sais que c'est un traître, ton père ? Pour l'avoir épousé. Cette putain humaine. »

La troisième réplique résonna dans ma tête. La rage que Spock avait ressentie, à cet instant, se mêla à la mienne.

« Tu ne me présente pas ? » Demanda Sinak, en me ramenant à la réalité. « Serait-ce ton fameux Capitaine ? J’ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez liés selon nos traditions. » Ajouta-t-il, d’un air un peu trop médisant à mon goût, en fixant nos mains jointes.

J’allais répliquer quelque chose, mais me retins à la dernière minute. Spock souhaitait certainement régler ça tout seul. Je m’en mêlerais si cet énergumène devenait trop vindicatif.

« En effet. Jim est mon T’hy’la. » Affirma-t-il fermement.

« C’est donc héréditaire, ce penchant étrange pour les Terriens. » Railla-t-il. « Le point positif c’est qu’au moins vous n’engendrerez pas une progéniture qui aura à avoir honte de son héritage. »

Mon sang ne fit qu’un tour, mais Spock ne sourcilla même pas, et je me forçai à ne rien montrer de la colère sourde qui fit battre mon cœur dans mes tempes et enserra ma tête dans un étau. C’était ce que Sinak attendait. Une réaction émotionnelle. Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir.

« Je constate que tu as parfaitement dressé ton humain. Il pourrait presque être acceptable dans notre société. »

 _« S’il ne s’arrête pas maintenant, je vais le tuer. »_ Pensai-je.

« Vous n’avez rien de mieux à faire, Sinak ? » Demanda une voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

« Je prenais simplement le temps de saluer un ancien camarade de classe, T'Prylla. » Osa-t-il prétendre.

« Retournez au laboratoire. J’ai du travail pour vous. »

« Bien, Commodore. » Répondit-il, en inclinant la tête, avant de s’éclipser rapidement.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle, une fois qu’il fut hors de vue. « J’ai entendu votre conversation. »

« Vous n’avez pas à vous excuser. » Lui assura Spock.

« Il n’est pas sous mes ordres depuis très longtemps. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu’il est venu chercher ici, puisqu’il n’aime pas les autres espèces. C’est regrettable qu’il ne se rende pas compte à quel point son comportement est illogique et contreproductif. » Affirma-t-elle. « Vous vous sentez bien, Capitaine ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Je ne trouvai pas la force de répondre et hochai simplement la tête, en prétendant que oui, alors que ma colère refusait de redescendre. Là, tout de suite, je ne compris pas comment faisaient les Vulcains. J’avais cru saisir, naïvement, leur mode fonctionnement et être capable de l’appliquer à moi-même. Mais manifestement, en cas d’émotions extrêmes, ça restait un échec cuisant. Je ne pus empêcher une certaine honte de venir colorer mes joues, sous le regard scrutateur de T'Prylla.

« Je vais vous laisser. Le devoir m’appelle. J’étais juste venue chercher quelque chose à boire. » Dit-elle, en nous montrant une bouteille d’eau.

Elle nous salua, avant de s’éclipser.

«  _Tu trembles. Allons dans un endroit plus calme. »_ Pensa Spock.

Je le suivis sans un mot, concentrai toute mon énergie à garder le peu de contrôle qu’il me restait. Plus loin dans la galerie, se trouvait un hôtel. Sans réfléchir plus avant, mon compagnon m’y mena et commanda une suite, avant de m’entraîner à l’étage après qu’on lui ait fourni la clé magnétique de notre chambre. Il passa la carte devant le lecteur et la porte se déverrouilla. Une fois le battant refermé, il encadra mon visage de ses mains et m’obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ecoutes-moi bien, maintenant. Je veux que tu arrêtes d’essayer de paraître ce que tu n’es pas. »

« Mais… »

« Si j’avais voulu quelqu’un de non-émotionnel, je serais resté sur Vulcain, aurais intégré l’académie des sciences, embrassé les traditions de mon peuple et épousé T’Pring. Je t’aime parce que tu es profondément humain, T’hy’la. Parce que ton cœur est tellement plein d’amour qu’il y a assez de place pour l’univers entier. Tu ne juges personne, ne hais personne, te préoccupes sans arrêt du bien-être des autres. Tu as la plus belle âme qui m’ait été donné de voir. N’aies jamais peur de me mettre dans l’embarras. »

Des larmes dévalèrent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Je n’avais pas la force de parler, alors je me jetai sur ses lèvres, l’entraînai dans un baiser passionné.

 _« Fais-moi l’amour. Je t’en prie. »_ Pensai-je, en me collant contre lui.

Nous étions au milieu du salon de la suite et Spock me fit reculer jusqu’à ce que mon dos bute contre une surface froide. J’ouvris les yeux pour me rendre compte que c’était une large baie vitrée qui donnait sur l’espace et me retournai face au vide intersidéral, un instant captivé par la vue. Un froissement d’étoffe m’apprit que mon compagnon avait enlevé son haut. Il souleva ensuite mon t-shirt et je levai mes bras pour qu’il puisse me le retirer. Il enroula le tissu autour de mes poignets et s’en servit pour les bloquer au-dessus de ma tête d’une poigne ferme. De sa main libre, il s’attaqua à mon pantalon qui tomba sur mes chevilles encore habillées de mes bottes. Il ne prit pas la peine de me déshabiller plus que ça, avant de partir à l’assaut de mon corps. Ses doigts s’enfoncèrent en moi délicieusement. De la buée se forma sur le verre, quand je gémis contre la vitre. Toujours entravé par mon uniforme, je me cambrai un peu plus, pour accueillir ses phalanges inquisitrices plus profondément. Puis, il me quitta quelques secondes. Au bruit d’une fermeture éclair, je devinai qu’il se débarrassait de son pantalon. Il passa une jambe entre les miennes, pour m’inciter à les écarter, puis vint ensuite se coller contre mon dos et embrasser ma nuque, avant de me pénétrer lentement. J’en eus le souffle coupé. Ma peau se couvrit de sueur et vint troubler le verre de la fenêtre, la rendit glissante. J’y appuyai mon front, alors que Spock allait et venait en moi à un rythme implacable, me mettant au supplice. Tandis qu’une de ses mains bloquait toujours mes poignets, l’autre s’empara de mon membre pour le caresser adroitement. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler, mes cris de plaisir résonnèrent dans la vaste pièce et la pensée fugace que ses chambres n’étaient peut-être pas aussi bien insonorisées que celles de l’Enterprise me traversa l’esprit. Mais, je l’oubliai bien vite, quand l’orgasme monta soudainement, me faisant me tendre contre lui.

Spock me relâcha, mes genoux cédèrent et je m’effondrai sur le sol. Mais, il n’en avait pas fini avec moi. Il m’aida à me relever, avant de me pousser sur le canapé, juste derrière nous. Mes cuisses percutèrent le côté droit du sofa et je tombai en arrière, sur les coussins moelleux, avant de jeter mon t-shirt au loin. Spock attrapa l’une de mes bottes et tira dessus pour me l’enlever. Il en fit de même pour l’autre, puis me débarrassa de mon pantalon pour de bon, ainsi que mes chaussettes et mon boxer. J’étais totalement nu, mon bassin surélevé par l’accoudoir, mes jambes posées sur ses épaules larges. Sa coupe de cheveux était désordonnée, son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration erratique, le bas de son uniforme, bloqué à mi-cuisse, dévoilait une érection suintante, d’une couleur vert amande. Il glissa une main entre mes jambes. De son pouce, il dessina des cercles autour de mon anneau de chair, sans jamais y entrer. Cette douce torture réveilla doucement mon membre au repos. Il se pencha ensuite sur moi, puis pénétra de nouveau mon corps, d’un coup sec qui m’arracha un cri qu’il étouffa d’un baiser fiévreux. Il me prit à une cadence effrénée, la chaleur de sa peau embrasa mes sens, son esprit se fondit dans le mien, m’amena une deuxième fois vers la jouissance. Il vint au creux de mes reins alors que je me répandais entre nos ventres, ses lèvres dévorant ma bouche.

Il se laissa tomber sur le tapis douillet, au pied du canapé et m’emporta dans sa chute, puis s’allongea sur le dos, essoufflé, et me serra contre lui. D’une main, il rejeta en arrière mes cheveux trempés de sueur, avant de m’embrasser tendrement. Il tendit un bras et tira à nous un plaid qui traînait sur le sofa, pour nous recouvrir. Se déplacer jusqu’au lit était au-dessus de mes forces. Ma joue confortablement appuyée sur son torse, je sombrai dans le sommeil sans m’en rendre compte.

La sonnerie de mon communicateur me tira violemment des bras de Morphée. Je tâtonnai dans l’obscurité à la recherche de mon pantalon. La nuit était tombée. Je m’emparai du maudit appareil et décrochai pour le faire taire.

« Kirk, j’écoute. » Dis-je d’une voix enrouée.

Spock se leva pour allumer la lumière.

« Ici Scott, Capitaine. Je suis remonté à bord, j’avais oublié quelques affaires. J’en ai profité pour faire un saut sur la passerelle, histoire de vérifier que tout allait bien. Avec les Klingons, on ne sait jamais, ils seraient capables d’en profiter pour saboter… »

« Abrégez Scotty. »

« Bref, nos radars ont détecté une tempête ionique, d’une taille phénoménale. Je n’ai jamais vu ça, monsieur ! Et d’après mes calculs, elle se dirige droit sur nous, rapidement. Elle risque d’endommager les téléporteurs et de faire sauter tous les systèmes automatisés de la base. Dans quelques heures, ce sera le chaos. » M’apprit-il, d’un ton urgent.

« Merci de m’avoir appelé. Je vais prendre des mesures. Ne restez pas à bord, ça pourrait être dangereux. Prévenez tous les membres d’équipage qui sont encore sur l’Enterprise d’en faire de même. Nous n’allons pas simplement nous en aller et abandonner la station à son sort. Trouvez McCoy. Rendez-vous dans le bar où nous étions tout à l’heure, dans une heure. »

« Bien reçu, Capitaine. »

« Kirk, terminé. »

Je m’empressai de rassembler mes affaires et de me rhabiller, imité par Spock.

« Nous devons prévenir T'Prylla. Tu as une idée de l’endroit où la trouver ? » Lui demandai-je.

« La connaissant, elle doit être encore dans son laboratoire. » Supposa-t-il.

« Alors allons-y. Nous n’avons plus beaucoup de temps. » Dis-je, en me précipitant vers la sortie. 


	4. Pas sans toi

Je poussai la porte de l’hôtel à la volée et me précipitai dans la galerie. La plupart des commerces étaient fermés à présent, mais il y avait encore du monde. Nous nous mîmes à courir en zigzaguant entre les passants. Beaucoup se retournèrent sur notre passage, intrigués par notre comportement. Spock passa devant, ouvrant la route vers notre destination. Je le suivis tant bien que mal, mais il me devança rapidement. Quand il s’en rendit compte, il ralentit sa foulée et tourna la tête vers moi.

« Cours ! » Lui criai-je, à une dizaine de mètres derrière lui. « Tu iras bien plus vite seul. »

Il revint sur ses pas, agrippa ma main et me tira à lui, puis se remit à sprinter, mais à un rythme plus adapté au mien, sans lâcher mes doigts, sous les regards éberlués des personnes que nous manquâmes de bousculer sur notre passage.

 _« Jamais sans toi. »_ Pensa-t-il furtivement, et ce fut comme si des ailes me poussaient dans le dos.

Nous bifurquâmes brusquement à droite, dérapâmes sur le carrelage poli, repassâmes en toute hâte devant le bar et le restaurant qui nous avaient accueillis quelques heures plus tôt, jusqu’à enfin tomber sur un ascenseur. Spock écrasa le bouton d’appel en s’arrêtant juste avant de percuter le mur. Je me rattrapai à son épaule, pour m’éviter le même sort. Les portes s’ouvrirent après d’interminables secondes. Nous pénétrâmes dans la cabine précipitamment et je demandai le niveau des laboratoires. Je profitai de l’accalmie pour reprendre mon souffle, puis volai un baiser à Spock, alors que l’adrénaline se distillait dans mon sang. Il avait raison quand il disait que j’étais accro à l’action. Je ne vivais que pour ces moments et ceux où nos corps et nos esprits se fondaient l’un dans l’autre.

Une fois à l’étage indiqué, nous marchâmes rapidement dans l’environnement aseptisé, jetant un œil derrière chaque vitre pour voir si T'Prylla s’y trouvait. Nous l’aperçûmes enfin, penchée sur un microscope, malheureusement assistée par Sinak. À la vue du Vulcain, une montée de violence me serra la gorge. Mais, l’urgence de la situation reprit bien vite le dessus. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce, sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Ils relevèrent en même temps la tête vers nous, ainsi que d’autres de leurs congénères présents sur les différents postes de travail.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle, à la vue de mon front en sueur.

« Une tempête ionique, gigantesque, qui fonce droit sur nous. Mon ingénieur en chef l’a détectée sur nos radars. » L’informai-je précipitamment.

Elle ne paniqua pas, évidemment, mais la pointe d’inquiétude qui s’alluma brièvement dans son regard ne m’échappa pas.

« Je dois m’entretenir avec mes officiers, dans moins d’une heure. Joignez-vous à nous. Nous allons vous aider à gérer cette crise. Il n’y a pas que des Vulcains sur cette base et les réactions de certaines personnes risquent d’être incontrôlables. »

Sinak sembla ouvertement contrarié, ce qui était surprenant, même si je me gardai bien de faire le moindre commentaire.

« Le Commodore n’a pas besoin de l’assistance de pauvres humains incapables de se tenir. » Cracha-t-il dans notre direction.

« Je sais aussi m’exprimer par moi-même. » Répliqua T'Prylla. « Votre proposition est la bienvenue, Capitaine. Je vous suis. » Ajouta-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Nous lui emboîtâmes le pas, mais juste avant de quitter le laboratoire, je me tournai vers l’énergumène qui s’était de nouveau permis de nous insulter.

« Faites attention, Sinak. J’arrive à voir vos émotions sur votre visage. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais je lui claquai la porte au nez avec contentement. En repassant devant la vitre, je pus apercevoir son expression honteuse, sous les regards réprobateurs de ses pairs.

 _« Bien envoyé. »_ Pensa Spock, alors que nous prenions tous les trois l’ascenseur.

…

Une fois attablés dans le bar bondé, nous attendîmes patiemment mon ingénieur et mon médecin en chef, en discutant de la situation et des mesures à prendre, dans un coin un peu à l’écart. Les portes s’ouvrirent soudainement sur Koloth, sa femme et sa belle-sœur. Je les avais quelque peu oublié et me fis la réflexion que ce serait peut-être une bonne chose de les mettre au courant, pour qu’il puisse gérer leurs hommes. J’échangeai une brève œillade avec Spock qui hocha simplement la tête.

« Koloth ! » L’interpellai-je.

Il vint vers nous, avec les deux femmes, et je les invitai à s’asseoir. J’eus juste le temps de leur faire un résumé de la situation, avant que Scotty et Bones ne débarquent, pile à l’heure, et étonnement accompagnés de Chekov. Après m’avoir expliqué qu’ils étaient tombés sur lui par hasard et qu’il avait insisté pour venir, ils prirent place tous les trois à notre table. Dire que nous formions une réunion des plus étranges était un euphémisme. Quatre Terriens, deux Vulcains et trois Klingons entrent dans un bar… on eut dit le début d’une blague. Mais l’heure n’était pas à la plaisanterie et l’Écossais nous fit rapidement un topo sur les informations qu’il avait récoltées à bord du vaisseau. Cela ne s’annonçait pas bien du tout. D’après ses calculs, dans un peu moins de 120 minutes, la tempête allait nous frapper de plein fouet, sans que nous ayons la moindre chance de nous en protéger. Bien sûr, la base était équipée de boucliers, en cas d’attaque, mais si les lever devrait quelque peu limiter les dégâts, ils seraient tout de même considérables. Il n’y avait pas réellement de moyens efficaces de se prémunir de ce genre de phénomène magnétique. Nous n’avions plus qu’à faire en sorte que chacun se mette à l’abri, dans un endroit sûr, et à prier pour qu’on s’en sorte à peu près indemne. L’orage approchait à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres-heures, rendant toute évacuation impossible. Même s’il y avait assez de navettes de secours, elles n’étaient pas équipées pour la vitesse de distorsion, seraient rattrapés en peu de temps par la tempête et ne nous pouvions pas embarquer tout le monde sur nos vaisseaux. Autant se suicider. Nous allions devoir la jouer fine, pour éviter tout mouvement de panique, réussir à les convaincre qu’ils seraient plus en sécurité sur la base. Les Vulcains devraient être facilement gérables et Koloth saurait se faire obéir. C’était pour les membres de ma propre espèce que j’avais peur. Pas spécialement pour ceux qui travaillaient ici, quand on vit longtemps dans l’espace on finit par développer un certain sang-froid. C’étaient les voyageurs qui m’inquiétaient le plus. La base stellaire 8 était très prisée des touristes, grâce aux nombreuses infrastructures et aux hôtels de luxe qui finançaient le centre de recherche. La plupart de ces gens vivaient sur Terre le reste du temps, économisant le reste de l’année pour pouvoir se payer un peu de détente dans des lieux exotiques et dépaysants. En d’autres termes, des civils. Sans aucune formation, ni aucun recul. J’arguai donc le fait qu’il serait probablement beaucoup plus simple si chacun s’occupait des siens. Décision qui fut approuvée rapidement.

Nous nous répartîmes donc les tâches. T'Prylla nous quitta pour retourner au labo, pour renvoyer les hommes sous ses ordres – autant Vulcains que Terriens, elle avait beaucoup insisté là-dessus – dans leurs quartiers, pour qu’ils n’en sortent plus jusqu’à ce que le pire soit passé. Koloth finit par s’éclipser également, pour réunir son équipage et organiser son hébergement dans un des nombreux hôtels. Juste avant de partir, Miria se pencha sur l’oreille de Chekov pour lui murmurer quelque chose d’inintelligible qui le fit rougir d’une manière que je qualifierais d’adorable. On pouvait dire qu’elle ne perdait pas le Nord celle-là. Pour notre part, nous avions du pain sur la planche. Je chargeai Bones, Scotty et Pavel quand il reprit ses esprits, de regrouper le reste du personnel de bord et de confier la responsabilité d’un certain nombre de civils à chacun. Nous ne serions pas trop de 400 pour maîtriser plusieurs milliers de touristes, femmes et enfants compris. Le but étant de les raccompagner calmement dans leurs chambres et de bien vérifier qu’ils s’y enferment pour la nuit, pour ceux qui n’y seraient pas. L’heure nous faciliterait la tâche, puisque beaucoup d’entre eux devaient déjà dormir, la nuit étant déjà bien avancée.

« Et vous ? Qu’allez-vous faire ? » Nous demanda Bones.

« Spock et moi allons remonter sur l’Enterprise. »

« Ce n’est pas prudent, Capitaine. Dans très peu de temps, les téléporteurs vont commencer à déconner. » Répliqua Scotty.

« Et d’ici demain ils seront probablement hors-service. C’est donc notre seul créneau pour glaner le plus d’informations possible dans l’ordinateur de bord et pour descendre le maximum de matériel qui pourrait nous servir. Nous ne pouvons pas compter uniquement sur l’équipement de la base et prier pour qu’il fonctionne encore d’ici que la tempête passe. Je comptais également envoyer un message subspatial à Starfleet, tant que les communications sont opérationnelles, pour qu’ils nous portent assistance si nous venions à réellement nous retrouver bloqués ici, sans aucun moyen de repartir, même si j’espère ne pas en arriver là. Nous devrons pallier à d’éventuelles pénuries, si les synthétiseurs de nourriture nous lâchent et nous ne pourrons pas tenir éternellement. Je sais que je dresse un tableau très noir, mais autant être paré au pire. » 

« Essayez de faire vite, dans ce cas, Jim. Je n’ai pas envie de vous savoir prisonnier du vaisseau alors que l’ampleur de l’orage annonce un risque qu’il soit carrément détruit, comme c’est déjà arrivé par le passé. » Répondit Leonard.

« Ne parlez pas d’un tel malheur ! » S’écria Scotty. « L’Enterprise en mille morceaux flottant dans le vide intersidéral, quelle vision cauchemardesque ! »

Nous lui lançâmes, tous les quatre, un regard offusqué.

« Et il serait bien sûr regrettable de vous perdre également dans l’explosion. » Ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

« Regrettable ? » Répétai-je ironiquement, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules, d’un air désolé.

« Bref, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. On reste en contact tant que c’est possible, avec nos communicateurs. Je veux des nouvelles de vous trois, toutes les demi-heures, pour connaître l’avancée de l’opération. Pour ma part, je vous préviendrai dès que nous serons de nouveau sur la base. Rompez. »

…

Spock et moi nous dirigeâmes vers l’aire de téléportation d’un pas pressé. Je savais que cette idée puait les ennuis à plein nez, je n’étais pas stupide. Mon compagnon aussi, même s’il ne tenta pas de m’en dissuader, sachant que c’était inutile. Ce que nous allions faire allait peut-être déterminer la survie de tous les occupants de la station dans un avenir proche, ça en valait la peine. À deux, réunir tout le matériel que je comptais embarquer, nous prendrait une bonne heure, mais je ne voulais mettre personne d’autre en danger. Dans l’idéal, j’y serais allé seul, mais un certain Vulcain de ma connaissance aurait été capable de se menotter à moi pour être sûr de m’accompagner. Je n’avais donc même pas pris la peine d’essayer de le convaincre.

 _« Et tu as bien fait. Cela aurait été une perte de temps. »_ Pensa-t-il, en suivant le cours de mes réflexions, tout en entrant les coordonnées du vaisseau dans l’ordinateur de la base. _« Je n’ai émis aucune objection, car je suis d’accord avec toi sur le principe. Mais, ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu aurais pu me laisser derrière. »_

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, alors qu’il me rejoignait sur les plots de téléportation. Parfois, je me demandais jusqu’où il serait prêt à aller pour moi et cela m’effrayait un peu.

_« Tu n’as pas à avoir peur. Parce que tu ferais la même chose pour moi. C’est ce qui fait la force du lien qui nous unit. L’abnégation totale et absolue. »_

_« Quitte à te faire passer avant tout le reste ? Le serment que j’ai prêté quand je suis devenu Capitaine, l’équipage ? »_

_« Tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. Tu es quelqu’un d’intègre. »_ Répliqua-t-il, alors que nous disparaissions pour nous matérialiser dans la salle de transport de l’Enterprise sans encombre.

 _« Pourtant, parfois, je me rends compte que je laisserai brûler le reste de l’univers si ça pouvait te sauver la vie. Quand je suis…mort, je sais que tu m’as menti. Je ne t’en ai jamais reparlé, parce que cette promesse que tu m’as faite n’avait plus lieu d’être. Mais, tu ne comptais pas continuer sans moi, je l’ai compris. »_ Pensai-je sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Il prit tendrement mon visage dans ses mains pour m’obliger à soutenir son regard.

« Si tu sautes, je saute. » Affirma-t-il à voix haute. « Voilà jusqu’où j’irai pour toi. Là où tu nous mèneras, même si c’est à une mort certaine. Du moment que tu penses que ça en vaut la peine, je serai toujours à tes côtés, comme une ombre. Tu seras ma lumière sur cette route et si un jour tu t’éteins, je refuse simplement de continuer à avancer dans l’obscurité. Mon chemin jusqu’à toi n’a été que blessure. Nous sommes tous les deux biens abîmés par la vie et j’ai parfois l’impression que tu es le seul à me comprendre. Je suis, et je resterai l’enfant de deux mondes, Jim. Je ne serai jamais ni totalement l’un des leurs, ni totalement l’un des vôtres. Je n’ai ma place nulle part. »

« C’est d’avoir revu l’autre abruti qui t’a remis ces idées stupides en tête ? » Répliquai-je.

« Sinak n’a rien à voir là-dedans. Ces pensées ne m’ont jamais quitté. Elles sont mon fardeau depuis que je me suis aperçu que je n’étais pas comme eux. Et crois-moi, ils me l’ont bien fait comprendre. Le souvenir que je t’ai montré n’en est qu’un parmi des centaines. »

« Ta place est avec moi, Spock. Tu n’as plus à la chercher ailleurs. » Lui assurai-je, en caressant sa joue. 

« Je le sais et j’en suis plus heureux chaque jour qui passe. Mais, si demain tu n’es plus, je ne pourrais pas retourner à cette existence vide de sens, d’âme errante en quête d’un foyer. Je ne le supporterai pas. Accepte-le, simplement. De mon côté, je sais très bien que c’est de ça dont tu as parlé avec l’autre moi. Même si je ne t’ai jamais questionné, comme tu le souhaitais. Je suis conscient de ton besoin d’être rassuré, que voir qu’il y avait survécu a dû te faire penser qu’il en serait de même pour moi. Puis, tu t’es aperçu qu’il n’était qu’une coquille vide, qui n’avait aucune honte à extérioriser son humanité parce que ça lui rappelait qu’il avait été aimé par son Jim Kirk. Tu as regardé mon avenir dans les yeux et tu l’as refusé. Ce souvenir empoisonne ton subconscient depuis des mois. Même si tu es dans le déni, moi j’arrive à le sentir, et ce, même si la découverte du Docteur McCoy, à propos de tes nouvelles capacités, a grandement apaisé tes craintes. Tu ne dois pas comprendre, mais juste accepter que je ne peux simplement pas vivre dans un monde où tu n’existerais pas. Accepter le fait que c’est aussi ton cas et le prendre pour ce que c’est réellement. À savoir, la plus belle preuve d’amour que nous puissions nous donner. » Dit-il d’une voix douce en collant son front au mien.

Je n’avais pas la force de répondre et savais qu’il avait raison. À la place, je l’embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il me rendit mon éteinte, m’accueillit dans le creux rassurant de ses bras. Puis, il me relâcha doucement. Nous avions du travail devant nous et peu de temps pour l’accomplir.


	5. Désolidarisé

C’est en sueur, pour ma part, que nous arrivâmes au bout de notre tâche. Il ne nous restait plus qu’à retourner une dernière fois sur la passerelle pour récolter toutes les informations qu’aura pu regrouper l’ordinateur de bord, sur un disque, avant de redescendre enfin. Les portes du turbolift s’ouvrirent sur le pont et Spock se précipita immédiatement sur sa console. Je le suivis, au cas il aurait besoin d’aide, quand mon regard fut attiré vers l’écran principal. Ce que j’y vis me terrifia sans que je puisse me contrôler. La tempête était en vue, ce qui voulait dire que nous avions mal évalué le temps qu’il nous restait. Je me tournai vers mon compagnon qui avait relevé la tête en percevant une émotion aussi violente chez moi. Il en vint rapidement aux mêmes conclusions.

« Laisse tomber ce que tu fais, s’il y a une chance que tout ceci n’est pas servi à rien, c’est maintenant. Retournons en salle de téléportation pour commencer à envoyer le matériel à Scotty et Bones. » Dis-je urgemment.

« Tu as raison, allons-y. » Répondit-il, en revenant sur ses pas. L’ascenseur me sembla presque trop lent, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’ouvre de nouveau sur le couloir du pont G. Nous courûmes vers la pièce encombrée de toutes sortes de valises et de caissons. Je m’emparai de mon communicateur.

« Kirk à Scotty. »

« Ici Scotty, Capitaine. »

« Tenez-vous prêt, nous allons effectuer le premier envoi. »

« Reçu. »

Je fis un signe à Spock, après avoir déposé le maximum de matériel sur la plateforme. Il entra les coordonnées de la base et les différents objets disparurent. Dans la foulée, l’ingénieur me recontacta.

« Tout c’est bien déroulé. Paré pour la suite. »

« Très bien. »

Je répétai l’opération, empilant comme je le pus tout ce barda pour qu’un troisième voyage ne soit pas nécessaire. Malgré tout, il restait le dispensaire de campagne de Bones, qui n’avait de portatif que le nom, vu que la caisse faisait un bon mètre cinquante de haut, pour au moins un de large. Il contenait les modèles réduits d’à peu près tout ce que l’on pouvait trouver dans l’infirmerie, y compris un lit de camp pliable. Il y avait bien entendu un petit hôpital sur la station, mais je savais que Leonard serait rassuré d’avoir son matos sous la main en cas d’urgence. Je décidai de l’envoyer seul. À mon signal, Spock dématérialisa le tout.

« Scotty ? C’est toujours bon ? »

« Oui, Capitaine. Vous pouvez continuer. »

Mon compagnon vint me prêter main-forte pour déposer mon fardeau sur un plot. Puis, lança la procédure. La lourde boîte disparue quelques secondes puis réapparut, avant de s’évaporer pour de bon. C’était mauvais signe, nous devions nous dépêcher. Spock entra une dernière fois les coordonnées en toute hâte avant d’enclencher le retardateur. Je grimpai à mon tour sur la plateforme, en attendant qu’il me rejoigne, quand Scotty me rappela.

« Jim ! Le dernier chargement … désolidarisé en plusieurs morceaux ! … restez à b… oi qu’il arrive… »

Il y avait déjà des parasites sur la ligne et la communication fut coupée. Mais j’avais compris l’essentiel du message. Spock avait stoppé sa course à mi-chemin et me lança un regard affolé.

« Descends de là ! » Cria-t-il.

Je me jetai au sol juste à temps. Des étincelles jaillirent de la console de commande, alors que les plots émettaient un bruit des plus inquiétants. Puis, tout s’éteint brusquement. Nous étions coincés pour de bon.

« Mais au moins, nous sommes entiers. » Relativisa mon compagnon.

…

_Base stellaire 8, point de vue du Docteur Leonard McCoy._

C’est impuissant et anxieux que j’observai Scotty tenter de joindre de nouveau Jim. J’espérai de toutes mes forces qu’il ait entendu l’avertissement. Nous attendîmes d’interminables secondes que quelque chose se passe. Fort heureusement, aucun corps déchiqueté n’apparut devant nous. Mais, cela ne changea rien au fait qu’ils étaient maintenant prisonniers d’une boîte de conserve en plein orage magnétique. Je priai pour qu’il n’y ait pas trop de dégâts, même s’il fallait être réaliste. En attendant, nous n’avions pas d’autre choix que de rejoindre le reste de l’équipage, à l’abri. Le matériel resterait entreposé dans l’aile de téléportation. Il ne serait pas mieux protégé ailleurs de toute manière. Nous reviendrions voir s’il était toujours en état de fonctionnement, une fois la tempête passée. Après avoir échangé un regard inquiet avec l’ingénieur, mais sans faire le moindre commentaire, nous nous mîmes silencieusement en route vers l’un des hôtels.

…

Je partageai ma modeste chambre avec Nyota, bien évidemment. C’était une femme forte, mais la situation l’angoissait grandement, comme la plupart d’entre nous. Seul un fou ne serait pas effrayé. Pour ma part, je ne savais pas grand-chose de ce genre de phénomène, mais elle, en connaissait manifestement un rayon. Et rien de ce qu’elle put m’en dire ne me rassura. Ces fronts ioniques restaient rares et assez méconnus. S’en protéger était problématique, malgré les avancées dans ce domaine. La procédure se limitait à se terrer et attendre si vous étiez sur une planète ou une base et effectuer une manœuvre d’évitement aussi vite que possible si vous vous trouviez sur un vaisseau. En d’autres termes, nous allions simplement subir notre sort, tels des enfants apeurés. Ce que je supportais difficilement.

Je pénétrai dans la pièce sobrement meublée et m’effondrai sur un fauteuil en soupirant. Nyota vint s’asseoir sur mes genoux.

« Ce pli soucieux sur ton front ne me dit rien qui vaille. » Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

« Jim et Spock ne sont pas redescendus. »

« Quoi ? » S’exclama-t-elle, en relevant la tête.

« Le téléporteur les a lâché avant qu’ils puissent s’en servir pour eux-mêmes. Et mon dispensaire portatif est foutu, en miettes. » Lui expliquai-je, en me laissant aller de lassitude dans le dossier.

« Il n’y a rien que l’on puisse faire ? »

« Non. À part prier pour que le vaisseau résiste bien. » Conclus-je, résigné.

« Je suis sûr qu’ils s’en sortiront, comme toujours. » Dit-elle, rassurante, en se blottissant comme moi.

« J’espère. » Soupirai-je, en l’encerclant de mes bras.

Je passai ma main derrière sa tête et fis glisser l’élastique de sa queue-de-cheval. Ses cheveux noirs s’écoulèrent comme de l’encre, entre mes doigts, avant de cascader sur ses fines épaules. J’adorai les sentir me chatouiller le visage quand je l’embrassais. J’happai ses lèvres puis me relevai pour la porter jusqu’au lit et l’y déposai en douceur, avant de me pencher sur elle. La robe de son uniforme remonta sur le haut de ses cuisses fuselées et je tirai dessus pour la lui retirer complètement. Sa peau foncée contrastait avec le blanc immaculé des sous-vêtements qu’elle avait décidé de porter ce jour-là. Et je la trouvai magnifique, alors que je me perdais dans la chaleur de son corps, passionnément, tandis que dehors, l’orage approchait.

…

Nous nous étions quelque peu assoupis, quand les couinements paniqués du tribble de Jim me réveillèrent en sursaut. L’animal s’agitait dans sa cage. Je repoussai le drap et me levai pour aller le chercher, puis le calai contre mon torse nu en retournant me coucher. Nyota tendit la main pour l’installer sur un oreiller, entre nous deux, et le caressa pour l’apaiser. Une légère secousse fit trembler les murs. La tempête venait de frapper la base. Nous nous serrâmes un peu plus l’un contre l’autre.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Nous nous étions réfugiés dans les quartiers de Spock. Le seul endroit où je me sentais un tant soit peu en sécurité, même si techniquement, ils n’offraient rien de plus que les autres pièces. Nous étions blottis sur son lit, alors que le vaisseau était ébranlé. Les cloisons vibrèrent de manière inquiétante, des livres tombèrent de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Cela me rappela les tremblements de terre qui secouaient parfois San Francisco.

 _« Vous en avez sur Vulcain ? »_ Lui demandai-je silencieusement, pour me changer les idées.

_« Comme sur la plupart des planètes de classe M, oui. »_

_« Tu as donc un peu l’habitude, toi aussi. Je n’ai jamais aimé ça. Je sais que là ça n’a pas grand-chose à voir, mais les sensations sont sensiblement les mêmes. »_

_« Ça va passer. »_ Répondit-il simplement, en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

…

Ce n’est qu’un peu moins d’une heure après, que tout redevint calme. Entre-temps, les lumières s’étaient éteintes, passant sur l’éclairage de secours. Divers objets jonchaient le sol, mais le rangement serait pour plus tard. Nous devions avant tout lancer un diagnostic complet du vaisseau. Spock s’assit à son bureau, moi sur un fauteuil à côté de lui. Son ordinateur semblait fonctionner, même s’il mit du temps à se remettre en marche. Mon compagnon pianota rapidement, tandis que j’attendais anxieusement les résultats, inquiet pour ma Dame de fer. Quand ses mains s’immobilisèrent subitement, je compris que quelque chose n’allait pas.

« Quoi ? »

« Le téléporteur est hors-service, comme nous le savions déjà. Les autres dégâts sont facilement réparables, comme l’éclairage… »

« Mais ? »

« Les systèmes de survie ont été endommagés. » Dit-il sombrement.

« À quel point est-ce grave ? »

« Cela fait environ 10 minutes que l’air conditionné a cessé de fonctionner. »

« Tu veux dire… »

« …que nous respirons nos dernières réserves d’oxygène. À deux, dans un vaisseau prévu pour plus de 400 membres d’équipage, il nous reste… » Il calcula mentalement. « 3,30 heures, avant que cela devienne un vrai problème. Au-delà de cette limite, nous commencerons à manquer d’air. »

« Les navettes sont-elles opérationnelles ? » Demandai-je, en cherchant une solution.

« Une seule semble encore en état. Mais, je ne pourrai confirmer que nous pouvons l’utiliser qu’en me rendant sur place. » M’apprit-il.

« Ce n’est pas comme si nous avions d’autres options. » Dis-je en me levant. « Nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d’ici. »

Je me précipitai dans le couloir. Mais, Spock me rattrapa par l’épaule et m’obligea à m’arrêter.

« Ne cours pas. Nous allons marcher vite, mais faire en sorte de respirer le plus calmement possible. »

« Tu as raison. Nous devons économiser l’oxygène. » Répondis-je, en reprenant ma route vers le turbolift beaucoup plus lentement, malgré mon agitation, et priai pour que cette navette puisse nous ramener sur la base.


	6. Espoir

Le chemin jusqu’au hangar me parut interminable. M’efforcer d’avancer à un rythme tranquille alors que le temps nous était compté me demanda un gros effort. Je m’exhortai également à respirer calmement, même si la situation me stressait énormément. Spock me tenait la main, soutien indéfectible, et je ne voulais pas, par des actes déraisonnés, mettre à mal ses statistiques sur nos chances de survie.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination et ouvrîmes les larges portes des docks. L’immense salle nous accueillit dans un silence assourdissant, vide de l’effervescence habituelle des allées et venues des ingénieurs. Je suivis mon compagnon jusqu’à la navette rescapée du désastre, dont il déverrouilla le sas, avant de s’y engouffrer prestement. Il tenta, en premier lieu, d’allumer le tableau de bord. Mais, puisque notre chance légendaire s’était définitivement fait la malle aujourd’hui, rien ne se passa. Il se glissa sous la console de commande et força le capot pour mettre le câblage à nu. Il bidouilla les circuits quelques secondes, puis les lumières s’allumèrent dans l’habitacle. Je me hâtai alors de pianoter sur l’ordinateur de bord pour vérifier l’état général du petit vaisseau, vite secondé par Spock qui s’était rapidement relevé. Les nouvelles n’étaient malheureusement pas très bonnes. Le système de gouverne en avait pris un coup et cela rendrait la navigation chaotique si nous ne trouvions pas un moyen de réparer les dégâts. Bien entendu, j’avais descendu le gros des outils avec l’attirail de Scotty tout à l’heure, ce qui nous laissait peu de matériel à notre disposition. Mais, nous allions devoir faire avec.

…

_Base stellaire 8, point de vue du Docteur Leonard McCoy._

L’orage était passé depuis presque une demi-heure maintenant et la panique initiale commençait à se dissiper parmi les civils. La plupart d’entre nous s’occupaient d’évaluer les dégâts et de rassurer les gens. Pour ma part, je m’étais assigné la lourde tâche d’aller de chambres en chambres, pour vérifier qu’il n’y avait pas de blessé. Jusqu’à maintenant, rien qui nécessitait plus que ma trousse de secours que j’avais toujours avec moi. Des égratignures dues à des chutes, de légères contusions, aucune perte à déplorer, rien de dramatique fort heureusement. Nous avions vainement tenté, contre toute logique, de joindre l’Enterprise, en sachant pertinemment que ça ne donnerait rien. Mais, ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Jim et du gobelin me mettait dans un état d’angoisse que je m’efforçais de ne pas montrer à mes patients. Malgré tout, la vision du vaisseau encore entier, par une des nombreuses baies vitrées de la station, me rassura quelque peu. Au moins, il y avait un espoir qu’ils aillent bien, en partant du principe que rien de vital n’était tombé en panne et qu’il n’y avait pas de fissure trop importante dans la coque. Nous n’avions rien d’autre à faire qu’attendre et je m’occupai donc des blessures superficielles, même si on n’avait pas vraiment besoin de moi. Ça apaisait les voyageurs et ça m’occupait l’esprit. Nyota faisait une infirmière agréable, puisqu’elle avait insisté pour m’accompagner, même si ce n’était pas son domaine. Il ne fallait pas de diplôme pour mettre des pansements et appliquer des pommades. Sans compter les fameux bisous magiques qu’elle posait sur les bobos des enfants. Cette femme était un ange.

« C’est ta copine ? » Me demanda un garçon qui devait avoir huit ans, alors que je désinfectais une plaie sur son genou.

« Oui. » Répondis-je simplement, en souriant.

« Tu vas te marier avec elle ? »

Mon flacon d’antiseptique, heureusement fermé, m’échappa des mains.

« Harry ! Laisse le Docteur tranquille. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » Le gronda sa mère.

« Mais maman ! S’ils s’aiment il faut qu’ils se marient ! » Insista-t-il.

Je me relevai, mal à l’aise.

« Bien. J’en ai terminé. Si ça ne vous embête pas, je vais vous laisser pour continuer mes consultations. » Dis-je à la femme.

« Merci, Docteur. Et mademoiselle. Ne faites pas attention à ce que dit mon fils, il est trop curieux. Bonne continuation. » Me répondit-elle

« Il n’y a pas de problème madame. Ce n’est qu’un enfant. Portez-vous bien. » Conclus-je, en sortant de la pièce précipitamment.

Nyota me rattrapa au milieu d’un couloir et m’obligea à m’arrêter.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi ça te mets dans un tel état ? » Me questionna-t-elle.

« Tu en as envie ? »

« Pardon ? » S’exclama-t-elle.

« Tu as très bien compris. » Contrai-je.

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? Puisque apparemment ce n’est pas ton cas. »

« Ne crois pas un seul instant que le problème vient de toi. » Tentai-je de la rassurer.

« Par pitié ! Ne me fait pas le coup de : _c’est pas toi, c’est moi_. » S’emporta-t-elle.

« J’ai déjà été marié, Nyota. » Lui avouai-je, en la fixant dans les yeux. « Et ça m’a détruit. Elle m’a jeté plus bas que terre et m’a piétiné. Je me suis engagé dans Starfleet parce que j’étais ruiné ! J’ai une fille aussi, Joanna. Je ne l’ai pas revue depuis le divorce. Elle vit avec sa mère. Tu l’aimerais beaucoup, je pense. »

J’avais conscience de mon discours quelque peu décousu, que les informations arrivaient toutes en même temps et pas forcément dans le bon ordre.

« Leonard. Reprends ton souffle. » Dit-elle doucement. « Je comprends tes craintes. Je suis désolée de m’être emportée. Je ne suis pas spécialement pressée de rendre quoi que ce soit aussi officiel entre nous. » M’apaisa-t-elle.

« Oui, mais j’ai bien vu que depuis que Jim et Spock se… »

« Spock est un Vulcain. Sa survie dépendait de leur mariage. Ils ont dû rapidement s’adapter à une situation surréaliste, surtout Kirk. Ils ont tout de même attendu un an, ensuite, pour s’unir sur Terre. Nous, on a le temps, Léo. Rien ne nous presse. Je ne suis même pas sûr d’en avoir envie. Et je serai ravie de rencontrer ta fille, un jour. » Insista-t-elle.

« Tout va bien, alors ? » Demandai-je, incertain.

« Oui. » Dit-elle, avant de m’embrasser. 

« Je t’aime. » Murmurai-je, en appuyant mon front contre le sien.

« Je t’aime aussi. »

…

_USS Enterprise, navette de secours, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Spock m’avait obligé à rester tranquillement assis dans un coin, pour économiser l’oxygène, le temps qu’il s’occupe des réparations, après que l’on ait fouillé le hangar à la recherche d’outils. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure et demie qu’il était dessus et je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience. Je savais, au fond, que cette navette était foutue. Mon compagnon aussi en était conscient, je pouvais le percevoir. Mais, nous refusions de laisser tomber. Jusqu’à notre dernier souffle d’air.

Une seconde heure passa ainsi, au rythme des cliquetis réguliers des instruments dont se servait Spock. Je préférai faire comme si je ne voyais pas qu’il reproduisait les mêmes manœuvres, comme si cela allait fonctionner miraculeusement la deuxième fois. Mais, j’étais à bout. Il nous restait peut-être une soixantaine de minutes, avant de commencer à suffoquer, pour moi en tout cas. L’air conditionné en panne, il faisait une chaleur à crever dans l’habitacle. Et je sentis le calme légendaire de mon compagnon s’effriter lentement.

« Spock. »

« Je suis sûr que je vais y arriver. »

« Arrête. » Dis-je simplement, en m’approchant de lui.

« Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas au scénario perdu d’avance. » M’attaqua-t-il.

« Oui. Mais une personne, que je pensais être un connard fini, m’a un jour dit qu’il fallait accepter la mort, quand elle était inévitable. » Contrai-je.

Il ne trouva rien à redire.

« Au moins, nous sommes ensemble. »

Il jeta le tournevis électronique qu’il tenait, dans un fracas métallique, avant de me plaquer au sol, sans préavis. Il passa sa main sur ma gorge, dans un geste possessif. Je me perdis dans ses yeux havane, puis agrippai ses cheveux pour le tirer à moi et l’embrasser à perdre haleine. Cela ne lui prit qu’une poignée de seconde pour me déshabiller. Le relief du sol en fibres d’acier m’écorcha le dos, alors qu’il m’allongeait sous lui. Je lui arrachai presque son t-shirt, avant de retourner dévorer sa bouche. Comme si une folie s’était emparée de nous, cette étreinte n’avait aucun sens, tout en étant la plus logique des choses à faire. Et, tandis que nos corps se mêlaient une dernière fois, son esprit trouva le mien, dans une fusion mentale d’une intensité particulière. Amour et désespoir se mélangèrent dans un patchwork d’émotions. Ma tête tourna, alors qu’il allait et venait en moi, ma respiration devint laborieuse et je ne sus pas si c’était le plaisir qui me fit perdre mon souffle ou si l’oxygène commençait à manquer. Ma peau couverte de sueur me donna une impression de fièvre, quand je vins entre nos ventres. La force de ses bras autour de moi, alors qu’il succombait à son tour, dissipa la tristesse qui enserrait mon cœur. Et, lorsqu’il se glissa à mes côtés, pour me laisser respirer le plus librement possible, les larmes que je retenais au début ne vinrent pas. J’étais en paix. J’avais lâché prise, comme quand je m’étais résigné à mourir pour sauver mon vaisseau, il n’y avait pas si longtemps, alors que Khan fonçait vers la Terre.

_« Khan. »_

Le nom résonna dans mon esprit, comme un écho. Mon cerveau, quelque peu ralenti par le manque d’oxygène essayait de pointer quelque chose d’important.

« Khan ! » M’écriai-je, en me redressant brusquement, combattant tant bien que mal un violent vertige.

Spock me regarda comme si j’étais devenu fou. Ce qu’il devait croire, vue les circonstances.

« Je ne suis pas en train de délirer. » Lui assurai-je, en me rhabillant rapidement. « Viens avec moi, je sais exactement ce que nous allons faire ! » Le pressai-je, en lui agrippant le bras, pour l’aider à se relever.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Quel est le rapport avec Khan ? » Me demanda-t-il, en remettant ses affaires.

« Plus tard les questions. » Répondis-je, en me précipitant dehors.

Qu’importe de rester calme, à présent. C’était notre dernière chance. Je me jetai presque sur le turbolift, suivi de près par Spock. Une fois au pont E, dans les quartiers des officiers, je me ruai sur un synthétiseur de tenue et programmai deux combinaisons intégrales. Puis, je m’empressai d’en enfiler une et de me coiffer d’un des casques qui se remplit d’oxygène dès que j’enclenchai le système de survie autonome. J’inspirai profondément, manquant de tomber dans les vapes. Mais, mon compagnon me retint et s’assura que j’allais bien, avant de m’imiter, face à mon insistance.

« Ces combinaisons ne nous donneront qu’une heure ou deux de répit, tu le sais bien. Donc, vas-tu enfin me dire quel est ton plan ? »

« Pardonne-moi si mes pensées ne sont pas très claires, ça ira très vite mieux. Je dois avant tout vérifier une chose. »

J’appuyai sur le communicateur sur le col de ma tenue.

« Kirk à Scott. Vous m’entendez ? »

Après de longues secondes de silence, je réitérai mon appel.

« Capitaine ? C’est vous ? »

« Scotty ! C’est bon de vous entendre ! » M’exclamai-je.

« Vous allez bien ? » S’inquiéta-t-il. « Et l’Enterprise ? »

Je manquai d’éclater de rire.

« Oui et non. C’est une longue histoire. »

« Le vaisseau est dans un sale état, c’est ça ? Je le savais ! »

« Scotty ! J’ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. C’est très important. » Tentai-je de le ramener à la réalité.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez. »

« Vous allez vous rendre au sas de décompression, en face des spatiodocks. Programmez une ouverture pour dans… disons 10 minutes et sortez. »

Avant même d’entendre la fin de ma phrase, Spock me lança un regard de compréhension, juste avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

« C’est notre seule chance et tu le sais ! » M’écriai-je

« Capitaine ! Vous me recevez toujours ? Je suis en route. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous que je fasse ça ? » M’interrogea mon ingénieur.

Je fixai Spock avec détermination.

« Nous allons tenter un saut spatial. »


	7. Obstination

« Bon sang, Jim ! Tu es tombé sur la tête ?! » Hurla Leonard dans le communicateur de Scotty.

J’aurais dû me douter que mon ingénieur irait le chercher, dès qu’il serait enfin en contact avec nous.

« Bones ! Je suis content de t’entendre aussi. » Répondis-je ironiquement, alors que nous nous dirigions rapidement vers un tube de Jefferies, pour descendre dans une des soutes à déchets, juste après avoir paramétré son déclenchement.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, gamin ! Sauter d’une boîte de conserve à une autre, n’est _jamais_ une bonne idée ! Tu ne l’as pas encore compris après ton abordage de l’USS Vengeance ? »

« J’ai programmé l’ouverture du sas, Capitaine. » Cria l’Écossais par-dessus la voix du médecin.

« Reçu Scotty. Bones, je n’ai pas le temps de discuter. C’est notre seule chance de sortir de ce cercueil ambulant ! Kirk, terminé. » Abrégeai-je, avant que mon meilleur ami s’engage dans un monologue sans fin sur mes tendances suicidaires.

« Je sais que nous n’avons pas d’autre solution et que le temps presse. Mais, il a raison. C’est risqué, en sachant que nous n’avons pas la possibilité de nous aligner parfaitement. » Me dit Spock.

« C’est pour ça que j’ai choisi la soute la plus proche de la base. Nous n’aurons que très peu de temps pour ajuster notre trajectoire, mais au moins nous ne dériverons pas dans l’espace. J’imagine que tu n’as certainement jamais fait ça avant, mais tu dois avoir confiance en moi. » Répondis-je, tandis que nous nous placions face à l’écoutille.

« C’est le cas, tu le sais très bien. » M’assura-t-il, en s’accroupissant à ma droite.

Je l’imitai, l’adrénaline pulsant déjà dans mes veines.

« C’est juste que tu as frôlé la mort les deux fois où tu as tenté l’expérience. »

« Tout va très bien se passer. »

« Tu ne peux pas en être sûr. »

« Si. Parce que cette fois, je ne risque pas de finir dans un cratère géant et je ne suis pas accompagné d’un psychopathe. » Ironisai-je.

« Tu marques un point. » M’accorda-t-il.

« Scotty ! Combien de temps ? » Demandai-je dans le communicateur.

« Dix secondes, Capitaine. » Me répondit-il.

Je décomptai mentalement. Juste avant l’ouverture, j’agrippai la main de Spock. Puis, nous fûmes projetés dans le vide intersidéral.

Pour la troisième fois, le silence fut de nouveau la première chose qui me frappa. Mais, l’angoisse qui l’accompagnait d’habitude ne vint pas. Notre objectif était proche et assez large pour ne pas le rater. Point de débris à l’horizon. Les doigts de mon compagnon s’accrochèrent fermement aux miens. Au loin, je percevais déjà les silhouettes de Scotty et Bones, à travers une vitre. Le sas grand ouvert se dessina devant nous. Je corrigeai légèrement ma trajectoire, grâce au compas de ma visière, entraînant Spock dans mon mouvement, avant de passer la porte à grande vitesse. Elle se referma immédiatement derrière nous, enclenchant la gravité artificielle. Nous fûmes violemment plaqués au sol, stoppés nets dans notre course. Le choc fut brutal, mais nous étions entiers.

Allongés à plat ventre, je tournai ma tête à droite, pour croiser le regard de Spock. Il n’avait toujours pas lâché ma main. Un rire de soulagement m’échappa. L’autre accès du sas se déverrouilla et nos amis se précipitèrent pour nous porter assistance. Bones m’aida à me relever. J’avais la nausée et le vertige. Rien qu’à ma tête, il comprit que je n’allais pas bien. Il me déposséda de mon casque délicatement, avant de passer mon bras par-dessus son épaule, pour me soutenir.

« Ton teint est cyanosé. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, bon sang ? » S’exclama-t-il, en m’amenant à l’intérieur de la base.

« Le système de survie du vaisseau est tombé en panne. Nous avons consommé les dernières réserves d’oxygène en essayant de réparer une navette, en vain. Jim commençait déjà à suffoquer quand il a eu cette idée de saut spatial. Nous n’avions pas vraiment d’autre alternative. » Lui expliqua Spock, qui nous suivait de près, accompagné de mon ingénieur.

Leonard s’arrêta net, surprenant les autres qui manquèrent de lui rentrer dedans.

« Vous vous êtes contentés d’attendre la mort, sans chercher de meilleures solutions qu’une navette en rade ?! Et votre super cerveau ? Il était parti en vacances ? À quoi ça vous sert d’avoir un QI astronomique s’il vous faut trois heures pour comprendre que ce que vous faites ne sert à rien et passer à autre chose ? » S’emporta-t-il contre mon compagnon.

Je savais que c’était l’angoisse qui parlait, mais je n’allais pas le laisser tout mettre sur le dos de Spock.

« Bones… »

« À quel point les dégâts sont importants ? » Me coupa l’ingénieur, paniqué. « Comment je vais faire pour réparer tout ça, si je ne peux même pas monter à bord ? On ne va quand même pas la laisser rouiller toute seule, là-haut, en attendant l’arrivée des renforts ? S’ils viennent un jour et… »

« Scotty ! » Le stoppai-je, quelque peu rasséréné maintenant que je pouvais respirer librement. « Ce n’est pas vraiment le sujet là. »

« Tout à fait ! Revenons à nos montons. À savoir, ton habitude pathologique à te mettre en danger et l’incapacité manifeste d’un certain Vulcain à te ramener à la raison ! » S’époumona Leonard, hors de lui. « Un jour, je vais devoir ramasser tes morceaux éparpillés aux quatre coins du vaisseau et faudra pas venir pleurer ! » Maugréa-t-il, en sortant un hypospray de sa sacoche.

Je fis discrètement un pas en arrière.

« Tu ne vas nulle part ! »

« Tu ne m’enfonceras pas ce truc dans la peau ! Je vais déjà mieux. » Me défendis-je, en me cachant derrière Spock qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je peux aussi te le mettre ailleurs, si tu préfères ! »

Nous étions au milieu d’un hall et la nouvelle de notre retour avait apparemment fait le tour de la base, puisque je vis certains de mes hommes débarquer pour s’assurer que nous allions bien. Parmi eux se trouvait T’Prylla et Sinak, ainsi que Koloth et certains de ses subalternes. Un comité d’accueil en bonne et due forme. Auquel nous n’accordâmes aucune attention.

« Vous devenez vulgaire, Docteur. » Commenta mon compagnon, en tentant de me dégager de son dos, pour que je me laisse soigner, sans succès.

« Arrête de faire l’enfant et viens ici ! » S’exclama Leonard, en ignorant la remarque.

« Monsieur Spock, à part le système de survie et les navettes, quels autres dégâts avez-vous constaté ? » Demanda Scotty, insistant.

« Monsieur Scott, ce n’est pas le moment. » Le rembarra mon mari.

Je commençai à avoir mal à la tête et mon avis que ça n’avait rien à voir avec mon début d’asphyxie. Je tentai d’échapper aux mains de Bones, en tournant autour de Spock, le médecin suivant mon mouvement. Dans son coin, mon ingénieur marmonna que nous avions _encore_ cassé son vaisseau chéri. Quand soudainement, une tornade de cheveux bruns s’abattit sur nous.

« Vous allez vous calmer ?! » S’écria Nyota, en nous séparant.

Cela eut le mérite de nous réduire au silence. Elle faisait peur, quand elle s’y mettait. J’époussetai une saleté imaginaire sur mon épaule, mal à l’aise sous les regards amusés ou incrédules de l’assemblée. T’Prylla, pour sa part, se contenta de lever un sourcil curieux dans notre direction. J’ordonnai une réunion immédiate avec mes officiers supérieurs pour désamorcer la situation.

…

Nous nous attablâmes, Spock, Bones, Scotty et moi, dans ce bar qui allait finir par devenir notre quartier général. Nous fîmes le point, calmement, sur les derniers événements. L’Enterprise hors-service et la plupart des équipements de la base en panne, nous étions bloqués ici pour une durée indéterminée. Nous n’avions plus qu’à espérer que le message envoyé à Starfleet leur était parvenu. En attendant, nous ferions notre possible pour remettre la station sur pied, faute de mieux.

Je conviai Koloth et Keelia, en les apercevant à une table voisine, pour m’enquérir de l’état de leur vaisseau. Il m’apprit qu’il n’avait pas mieux résisté que le nôtre.

« Miria n’est pas avec vous ? » M’étonnai-je, après quelques minutes.

« La dernière fois que je l’ai croisée, elle cherchait ce jeune homme. Comment s’appelle-t-il déjà ? Celui avec un drôle d’accent. » Me répondit la Klingonne.

« Chekov ? »

« C’est ça. »

« Elle lui courait après ? » Demandai-je, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

« Vous savez, quand ma sœur a une idée en tête… » Dit-elle, vaguement.

Cela me fit sourire.

…

_Base stellaire 8, point de vue de l’Enseigne Pavel Andreievich Chekov._

Cela faisait plus d’une heure maintenant, que je m’étais terré dans la salle de bain de ma chambre. Cette Klingonne complètement cinglée m’avait poursuivi jusque dans mon hôtel. Hikaru était venu me prévenir qu’elle me cherchait. Un véritable ami. Depuis, je faisais le mort, tout simplement. Mais, elle était tenace, comme tous ceux de son espèce et toquait régulièrement à ma porte, depuis de longues minutes. Par quel prodige savait-elle que j’étais là ? Elle me parlait à travers la porte, essayant de me convaincre de lui ouvrir. Mais, certains côtés d’elle m’effrayaient. Pas qu’elle soit moche, loin s’en faut. Néanmoins, une telle obstination, ça forgeait le respect. Une nouvelle fois, elle tenta de m’amadouer, prétextant vouloir uniquement discuter. Ma patience était à bout. J’étais encore un homme et un Russe. Il fallait que j’agisse comme tel.

Je sortis de ma cachette, d’un pas décidé et ouvris brusquement la porte. Elle ne s’y attendait manifestement pas, puisqu’elle se figea, le poing levé dans l’intention de toquer de nouveau.

« Écoutez-moi bien, parce que je ne le dirais qu’une fois. Je ne suis pas intéressé. » Commençai-je, d’un ton que je voulus ferme.

Elle ne réagit pas plus que ça.

« Ce n’est pas votre faute, vous êtes tout à fait…heu…belle, mais je… »

Elle referma la porte et me coupa d’un baiser, sans que je le voie venir. Mon premier réflexe fut de plaquer mes mains sur ses épaules pour la repousser, mais je calculai mal mon coup et les posai beaucoup trop bas. Ce qu’elle prit évidemment pour une invitation à aller plus loin. Elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou, en collant son corps au mien, me poussa à reculer, jusqu’à ce que l’arrière de mes genoux percute le canapé, me faisant chuter sur les oreillers. Elle suivit le mouvement, interprétant mal mes intentions et s’assit sur mes hanches en continuant à dévorer ma bouche. Sa langue mutine passa la barrière de mes dents et je me laissai prendre au jeu, malgré moi, remontai mes doigts dans son dos, en la serrant contre moi. Elle souleva mon t-shirt, pour me l’enlever, et je me retrouvai torse nu sous son regard quelque peu féroce. Je n’étais ni très musclé, ni bien épais et cela me mit mal à l’aise. Elle stoppa ses gestes et me fixa très sérieusement.

« Ne me dis pas que c’est la première fois que tu te retrouves dans ce genre de situation ? »

Sa question me fit piquer un fard phénoménal.

« Bien sûr que non. » Tentai-je de nier.

Mais, elle n’y cru pas une seconde.

« C’est trop d’honneur de m’offrir ce privilège. » Dit-elle, en glissant une main dans mon pantalon.

Je ne trouvai pas la volonté de lui dire que je ne lui avais jamais donné ma permission, alors qu’elle se délestait de sa robe d’uniforme. Elle était magnifique, sa peau douce et elle sentait bon. Je fus incapable de me rappeler pourquoi je ne voulais pas d’elle au début, tandis qu’elle me débarrassait du reste de mes vêtements. Je me laissai emporter par la vague de plaisir qui m’envahit quand elle s’empala d’elle-même sur mon membre et oubliai pour un instant, que tout ceci ne durerait pas.


	8. Friandise

_Base stellaire 8, point de vue de l’Enseigne Pavel Andreievich Chekov._

J’ouvris lentement les yeux et m’étirai, délicieusement courbaturé, dans l’immense lit de ma chambre d’hôtel. La place à côté de la mienne était vide, mais encore tiède, et le bruit de la douche me parvint. Je souris bêtement, au souvenir des longues heures que nous avions passé à faire l’amour encore et encore. Elle semblait inépuisable, et moi, j’avais 18 ans. Je décidai de la rejoindre. C’est nu comme un ver que je traversai la pièce, pour me rendre dans la salle de bain envahies de vapeur d’eau. Un miroir embué me renvoya le reflet flou de ma silhouette longiligne, alors que je m’avançais vers la cabine. À travers la vitre trouble, je distinguai le contour de ses formes généreuses. Mon esprit s’éveilla complètement à la vue de ses bras levés, tandis qu’elle rinçait ses longs cheveux bruns, le relief indistinct de son arête frontale qui lui donnait cette expression si déterminée, l’arrondi de sa poitrine plantureuse que j’avais de nouveau envie de tenir dans mes mains, le galbe de ses fesses charnues, la ligne de ses jambes fuselées.

Elle n’avait pas encore remarqué ma présence et se retourna donc brusquement, lorsque je me glissai derrière elle après avoir fait coulisser la porte en verre. Elle manqua de déraper, mais je l’attrapai fermement par la taille, pour la maintenir. Mon érection vint se coller à son bas-ventre et la chaleur presque insoutenable de l’eau attisa mes sens. Mes mèches châtaines se collèrent à mon front, quand je passai sous le jet pour m’emparer de ses lèvres pleines et caresser délicatement ses seins. Un gémissement lui échappa et vint se perdre dans ma bouche, alors que j’insinuais mes doigts en elle, en savourant la moiteur des replis secrets de son corps. De mon pouce, je taquinai le bouton de chair qui la faisait vibrer de plaisir. Elle s’accrocha fermement à mes épaules, lorsque j’agrippai une de ses jambes de ma main libre et la passai autour de ma taille, pour avoir un meilleur accès. Quand je la sentis prête à exploser, je retirai mes phalanges, relâchai sa cuisse et l’incitai à se retourner. Elle plaqua ses paumes contre la paroi et cambra ses reins, en m’offrant une vue imprenable sur les deux globes charnus de ses fesses et son intimité. J’effleurai son dos, suivant la ligne extrêmement visible de son ossature, avant de dériver sur ses hanches saillantes que j’empoignai pour la pénétrer d’un coup sec. Ses gémissements raisonnèrent dans la pièce exiguë, alors que je la prenais à un rythme passionné, sous la cascade brûlante. Elle tourna sa  tête vers moi et je me penchai sur elle, pour l’embrasser à perdre haleine. Je glissai mes doigts dans la fine toison brune de son bas-ventre pour la caresser fermement, jusqu’à que ses chairs se serrèrent autour de moi et que sa voix déraille quelque peu. La cadence de mes coups de reins devint chaotique, mon souffle erratique, alors que je me laissais envahir par un orgasme délicieux. Je posai mon front sur sa nuque, en la serrant contre moi, laissant l’eau emporter les traces de nos ébats.

…

_Base stellaire 8, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Une douce caresse sur mon visage me tira du sommeil. Je me collai au corps chaud de Spock, en ouvrant les yeux. Nous étions rentrés dormir quelques heures, après le débriefing des derniers événements.

« J’ai repéré une boulangerie tenue par des Terriens, à deux pas de l’hôtel. Veux-tu une de ces choses beaucoup trop grasses que vous appelez croissant, pour déjeuner ? » Murmura-t-il, avant de m’embrasser.

« J’apprécierais, en effet. » Lui répondis-je, en m’étirant.

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes. » Dit-il, avant de se lever et d’enfiler son uniforme à la hâte.

Puis, il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de s’éclipser. Je me renfonçai dans les oreillers, en souriant.

…

Je m’étais assoupi, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas être réveillé par le bruit de la porte. Ce que Spock ne remarqua pas tout de suite. J’en profitai donc pour l’observer. À peine entré, il s’empressa de ranger un paquet dans sa sacoche. J’eus à peine le temps d’apercevoir un logo sur le sachet, avant qu’il ne disparaisse de ma vue. Il ne m’était pas inconnu, mais je fus incapable de me rappeler de quel type de boutique il s’agissait. Je fis semblant de me réveiller, alors qu’il se faufilait de nouveau sous les draps, après s’être déshabillé, avec les viennoiseries à la main et une bouteille de jus d’orange bien frais.

« Tu en as pris deux ? » M’étonnai-je, en ouvrant le sac en papier légèrement gras.

« A vrai dire, je n’en ai jamais mangé. J’ai envie de goûter. »

Je m’emparai d’un des croissants et en coupai un morceau, avant de le glisser entre ses lèvres gourmandes qu’il referma sur mes doigts. Il les lécha avant de les relâcher et de savourer sa bouchée. Je réprimai un frisson de plaisir, en attendant son avis.

« Ça a un goût de beurre. » Dit-il simplement. « De levure aussi. Un peu sucré. »

« Tu trouves ça bon ? »

« Très. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu aimes en manger tous les matins. »

« Ceux fabriqués par les synthétiseurs de l’Enterprise ne sont pas comparables à ça. » Précisai-je, en croquant à pleines dents dans la friandise.

Trois coups résonnèrent alors contre la porte. Je m’empressai d’enfiler un boxer pour aller ouvrir, laissant le temps à Spock de s’habiller. Bones apparut derrière le battant.

« C’est des miettes de croissant sur ton visage ? » Demanda-t-il, en jetant un œil à ma bouche.

« Pas du tout. » Répondis-je du tac au tac.

« Jim. Je t’ai déjà dis d’arrêter de te goinfrer avec ses cochonneries. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Je m’effaçai pour le laisser passer.

« Je suis venu pour t’examiner. Voir si tu t’es bien remis de vos péripéties de cette nuit. »

J’attrapai un t-shirt, tandis qu’il posait sa sacoche sur la table basse du petit salon. Spock vint le saluer, vêtu seulement de son pantalon, buvant à même la bouteille de jus de fruit. La sensualité incarnée. Du moins, de mon point de vue, puisque Leonard n’en fit pas grand cas et sortit son tricordeur médical. Je m’installai dans le canapé et me pliai, bon gré mal gré, à une batterie de tests et une prise de sang dont je me serais bien passé. Mon compagnon s’assit à côté de moi et passa une main dans mes cheveux. Bones nous jeta un regard attendri, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Puisque mon dispensaire portatif a fini en morceaux, je vais aller au laboratoire de la base, pour voir si je peux emprunter du matériel d’analyse. » Dit-il en remballant ses affaires. « Sinon, comment tu te sens ? »

« Très bien, Bones. Arrête de t’inquiéter. Tu sais bien que je me remets rapidement maintenant. »

Il hocha simplement la tête.

« Et toi ? » Ajouta-t-il en s’adressant à Spock.

Si le tutoiement le choqua, il n’en montra rien. Après tout, nous n’étions pas sur la passerelle.

« Ma santé est satisfaisante, Docteur. Merci de vous en inquiéter. » Répondit-il, en me tendant la bouteille qu’il tenait toujours.

Mon meilleur ami le regarda longuement, alors que je me désaltérais.

« Faut-il que moi aussi je couche avec toi, pour que tu acceptes enfin de m’appeler Leonard, en privé ? »

J’avalai de travers et m’étouffai à moitié. Bones me tapa dans le dos. Mon compagnon ne trouva pas ses mots.

« Ne fais pas cette tête-là. Je plaisante. Ça n’arrivera pas. » Ajouta-t-il, en se levant.

Au passage, il ébouriffa la coupe déjà quelque peu désordonnée de Spock, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Je le raccompagnai. En sortant, il se tourna vers moi.

« Quand j’aurai les résultats, je te préviendrai. Et, Jim, je suis content que ça fonctionne toujours aussi bien vous deux. Je ne t’ai jamais vu t’attacher à quelqu’un de cette manière. »

« Si. Avec toi. »

« Ce n’est pas pareil. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu’il n’y a pas de sexe entre nous ? Ça n’a absolument rien à voir. Je serais incapable de choisir entre vous deux. Je prie pour que ça n’arrive jamais. » Répondis-je, en prenant sa main. « Tu es important pour moi. N’en doute jamais. »

Il hocha simplement la tête, en regardant ailleurs, les yeux brillants.

« À plus tard. » Dit-il, d’une voix enrouée, avant de s’engager dans le couloir.

Je refermai la porte sur lui, rejoignis Spock, qui était resté prostré dans la même position, et m’assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

« En langage McCoy, ça veut dire qu’il veut que vous soyez plus proche, tous les deux. »

« Pourquoi ? Nous n’avons pas beaucoup de points communs. J’ai toujours eu l’impression de plus l’agacer qu’autre chose. » S’interrogea-t-il, en passant ses mains dans le bas de mon dos, pour me serrer un peu plus contre lui.

« Parce qu’il me considère comme le frère qu’il n’a jamais eu et que c’est également mon cas. Tu es mon mari, en plus d’être mon premier officier. Il souhaite donc te montrer qu’il te voit également comme un membre de sa famille. C’est quelqu’un de très solitaire, tu sais. Depuis que je l’ai rencontré, le jour où je me suis engagé dans Starfleet, je suis la seule personne qu’il a autorisée à entrer dans sa sphère privée. Nyota est une exception et j’en suis ravi pour eux. Depuis son divorce, il n’accorde plus sa confiance facilement. Alors, s’il te tend la main, ne la rejette pas. Il a un sale caractère, il est bourru et parfois râleur, mais il est surtout loyal et à l’écoute. Tu peux parler de n’importe quoi avec lui. »

« Je vais faire un effort, si c’est si important pour vous deux. Je le considère comme un ami depuis bien longtemps maintenant, je lui ai déjà dit, le jour de notre union sur Vulcain. Mais, j’oublie parfois que les humains ont besoin qu’on leur montre souvent que l’on tient à eux. » Consentit-il, en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Montre-moi à quel point tu m’aimes. » Chuchotai-je contre sa bouche.

« Si je le faisais vraiment, tu ne t’en remettrais pas. » Répondit-il, sur le même ton.

Un léger rire m’échappa et un délicieux frisson d’anticipation remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais. »

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit. »

« J’ai très bien compris où tu voulais en venir, Ashayam. » Lui dis-je, en me penchant pour l’embrasser de nouveau.

« Je pourrais te le montrer autrement. » Rétorqua-t-il, mystérieusement.

« Tu parles du paquet que tu as tenté de cacher tout à l’heure. »

Il me lança un regard surpris.

« Tu ne peux rien me cacher, Ô descendant du grand Sherlock Holmes. » Le taquinai-je, avant de basculer sur le côté, pour le laisser se lever.

Il se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit le sachet que j’avais aperçu plus tôt, avant de me le tendre.

« Par contre, je n’ai aucune idée de ce que c’est. D’où t’es venu l’idée ? » Demandai-je, déchirant le papier cadeau.

« Je voulais t’offrir quelque chose qui me représente, pour que tu aies toujours l’impression de m’avoir avec toi. »

« Je ne l’ai même pas encore déballé, que je suis déjà sûr que c’est forcément magnifique. Rien que pour la raison qui t’a poussé à l’acheter. » Lui assurai-je, en ouvrant la petite boîte dorée.

À l’intérieur, dans son écrin, se trouvait un médaillon qui représentait le symbole de l’IDIC. Il était en argent, finement gravé. Une petite pierre bleue ornait le centre du cercle.

« C’est un lapis-lazuli. Universellement connu comme étant la pierre de l'amour et de l'amitié. Il aurait un effet calmant et supprimerait les angoisses, d’après certains ouvrages sur le sujet. L’insigne, tu le connais, il illustre l’essence même des principes de vie de mon peuple. Une infinie diversité dans d’infinies combinaisons. » M’expliqua-t-il.

« Il est somptueux. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. À part que je t’aime. » Murmurai-je, ému. « Tu peux me le mettre ? »

Il se rassit à côté de moi et me prit la chaîne des mains pour l’attacher à mon cou. Le bijou vint se poser entre mes clavicules, le métal précieux se réchauffa rapidement au contact de ma peau. Il était juste assez lourd pour que je n’oublie pas sa présence.

« Merci. » Chuchotai-je, avant de happer ses lèvres dans un baiser voluptueux.

Il me rendit mon étreinte, puis me fit basculer sur le canapé. Et ce collier fut la seule chose qu’il me laissa, alors qu’il se perdait dans la chaleur de mon corps une nouvelle fois.

* * *

  

Source : eerok1955 sur DevientART

 


	9. Folie

Nous avions décidé de déjeuner avec T’Prylla, pour faire le point sur la situation. Nous devions avant tout remettre les systèmes de communication sur pied, pour nous assurer que les renforts étaient bien en route. J’avais dans l’idée de mettre mes meilleurs ingénieurs sur le coup, avec Scotty à leur tête, pour le garder occupé et qu’il oublie un peu l’état de l’Enterprise. Nous nous attablâmes tous les trois, dans ce restaurant vulcain qui nous avait accueilli le jour de notre arrivée.

« Je tiens à m’excuser, pour la scène de cette nuit. Nous étions épuisés, inquiets et nous avons légèrement perdu le contrôle. » Commençai-je.

« J’avoue que cela m’a laissé quelque peu perplexe. N’êtes-vous pas le Capitaine de ce vaisseau ? »

« Si. »

« Alors, pourquoi certains de vos officiers se permettent de s’adresser à vous de manière irrespectueuse ? »

« C’est plus compliqué que ça… » Tentai-je, en cherchant mes mots.

« Ce genre de situations se produit, car les relations qu’entretiennent Jim et le Docteur McCoy, sont avant tout personnelles. Ils sont amis depuis le jour de leur entrée à l’académie. Leur lien est bien trop évolué pour que leurs grades respectifs prennent une plus grande importance. Ce qui a pour conséquence que, si la plupart du temps, ils arrivent à rester à leur place, face à des événements trop chargés émotionnellement, leur amitié prend le dessus. Mais, cela n’arrive jamais avec les autres membres d’équipage. » Expliqua Spock.

« Je n’aurais pas dit mieux. » Lui accordai-je.

« Vous faites donc passer votre ami, avant l’intérêt général ? » Demanda-t-elle, d’un ton réprobateur.

« Bien sûr que non. Déjà parce qu’il ne me laisserait jamais faire une chose pareille. Cet équipage est ma seule famille. Et aucun de ses membres n’est plus important qu’un autre. Certains, comme Spock ou Leonard, ont une place particulière dans mon cœur, mais je ne sacrifierai pas le vaisseau pour eux. Ma propre vie, sans hésiter, mais pas celles d’autres personnes sous mon commandement, sous aucun prétexte. » Lui assurai-je.

« Les humains sont décidément bien compliqués. Jongler entre vos émotions et vos responsabilités ne doit pas être simple. »

« Disons que je fais du cas par cas. Je m’adapte en conséquence. Le Docteur McCoy a son caractère, mais je prends de bien meilleures décisions quand lui et Spock se permettent de me dire ce qu’ils pensent réellement. Me garder dans le droit chemin fait également partie de leurs attributions. »

« Je vois où vous voulez en venir. » Dit-elle, alors qu’un serveur venait prendre notre commande.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance beaucoup plus détendue, après cette explication. Elle fut reconnaissante de notre aide et accepta volontiers que mes hommes leur prêtent main-forte. Peu après le dessert, je m’éclipsai. J’avais rendez-vous avec Bones, pour les résultats de mes analyses. Il me restait encore une bonne demi-heure pour m’y rendre, mais je voulais d’abord passer à la bijouterie où Spock m’avait acheté mon cadeau. Je tenais à lui rendre la pareille, mais je n’avais pas vraiment d’idée.

…

Une fois dans la boutique, je parcourus les rayons à la recherche d’inspiration.

« Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ? » M’aborda un vendeur.

Je lui expliquai mes intentions en quelques mots.

« Vous cherchez donc quelque chose qui vous représente, pour le lui offrir en retour. » Résuma-t-il.

« C’est ça. Mais, je ne pratique aucune religion et il n’y a pas vraiment de symbole qui représente l’humanité. »

« Que pensez-vous de l’humanisme ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Que ça me correspond. » Répondis-je, avec un grand sourire. « Vous êtes génial. »

Il ouvrit une vitrine et me tendit un pendentif dans le même argent que le mien. Quand nous avions débuté l’exploration spatiale, le sigle de l’humanisme avait été fusionné avec celui de Starfleet. Car la distribution équitable du savoir et de la connaissance en était un des fondements. Un atome stylisé, en son centre, venait compléter le tableau. L’ensemble était minimaliste, tout en courbes et je savais que ça plairait à Spock.

« Je le prends. » Dis-je avec enthousiasme.

…

Mon paquet en mains, je fis rapidement un crochet par notre chambre, pour le dissimuler dans mes affaires, avant de me presser vers le laboratoire. J’avais pris du retard et Bones allait me faire une scène si je ne me dépêchais pas. Je m’engouffrai hâtivement dans l’ascenseur, puis pénétrai dans le complexe scientifique aux murs d’un blanc immaculé. La plupart des labos étaient vides, car c’était encore l’heure du déjeuner. Au détour d’un couloir, je manquai de bousculer Sinak.

« Capitaine. Puis-je vous parler ? » Me demanda-t-il sans préavis.

Je fus si surpris, qu’il ne me vint pas à l’esprit de lui dire non. Il me conduit dans un bureau, pour discuter tranquillement. Je le suivis sans résister. Mais, à la première insulte, je me jurai de lui refaire le portrait. Il referma la porte derrière nous et se tourna vers moi, chercha ses mots quelques secondes.

« J’aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous vous être lié à un Vulcain. »

Sa question me laissa sans voix. Je ne voyais pas en quoi ça le concernait, mais décidai de lui répondre quand même, trop curieux de savoir où il voulait en venir.

« Ce qui me plaît chez Spock, c’est son honnêteté, sa franchise. Je sais qu’il ne me mentira jamais. Son respect pour moi et ma manière d’être, même si je suis différent de lui. Il ne me ferait pas de mal intentionnellement. »

Il prit le temps de la réflexion.

« Vous êtes Capitaine de vaisseau et promis à une grande carrière dans la fédération. Jeune et sûr de vous. Un bon parti, en sommes. »

Sa phrase m’embarrassa sans que j’arrive à cerner pourquoi. Quelque chose, dans le ton de sa voix, ne me plut pas du tout. Je ne trouvai donc rien à répondre.

« Il serait beaucoup plus intéressant pour vous, de vous unir avec un vrai Vulcain, je pense. Et plus digne de votre statut. »

Je restai figé sur place. J’avais peur de comprendre ce qu’il était en train de dire. Il interpréta mal mon silence et continua.

« Je pourrais provoquer Spock dans un duel à mort, vous savez. Son respect de nos traditions le pousserait à accepter et il n’aurait aucune chance contre moi, j’en suis certain. »

On nageait en plein délire, là. Ce type n’avait pas réellement l’intention de…

« En attendant. » Reprit-il, en interrompant mes pensées. « Je pourrais vous montrer ce que vous avez à y gagner. »

Son ton m’indiqua qu’il ne parlait probablement ni d’argent, ni de statut. Le pas qu’il fit ensuite vers moi, me coinçant entre lui et le bureau, me conforta dans mon impression.

…

_Base stellaire 8, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Je venais de quitter T’Prylla et hésitais entre rejoindre Jim au laboratoire ou l’attendre dans notre chambre. Je n’étais pas sûr de vouloir me retrouver de nouveau en face du médecin si tôt après sa tirade de ce matin. Cela m’avait plus perturbé que je ne voulais bien l’admettre. Mais, la vie est parfois étrange et c’est ainsi que je tombai par hasard sur lui, dans la galerie. Il était seul et cela m’interpella.

« Jim n’est pas avec vous ? » Lui demandai-je.

« On devait se voir au centre de recherche, mais j’ai eu une urgence. Il a dû me rater, car il n’était pas à l’heure. » M’apprit-il. « J’étais en route pour aller le retrouver. »

« Je vous accompagne. » Dis-je, en lui emboîtant le pas.

Nous allions monter dans le turbolift, quand un cri raisonna fortement dans ma tête, percuta violemment mes barrières mentales. Je plaquai ma main sur mon front, en fermant les yeux, sur le coup. On appelait mon nom et la voix paniquée était celle de Jim. McCoy me prit par les épaules et me secoua un peu, essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Il faut qu’on aille immédiatement le rejoindre. Il y a un problème. » Résumai-je, urgemment, en pénétrant dans la cabine qui n’alla pas assez vite à mon goût.

Leonard ne m’avait jamais vu perdre mon contrôle. Exception faite de la fois où j’avais frappé Jim sur la passerelle, il y a une éternité. Il me regarda donc avec inquiétude, danser d’un pied sur l’autre et respirant difficilement. La détresse de mon T’hy’la me serra la gorge. Je ne laissai même pas les portes s’ouvrir complètement avant de m’y faufiler et parcourus le couloir au pas de course en regardant à travers chaque vitre, le médecin sur mes talons. Mais, aucune trace de lui. Seulement quelques scientifiques qui me regardèrent comme si j’étais fou, surtout les Vulcains. Je n’en avais cure. Au détour d’un couloir, j’entendis un bruit de verre brisé, à peine perceptible pour un humain. Cela venait de derrière une porte de bureau. Sans hésiter, je l’enfonçai presque et me précipitai dans la pièce. Le spectacle qui s’offrit à moi mit à mal toutes les barrières que j’avais pu ériger entre mon esprit et le monde extérieur. Khan avait été directement responsable de la mort de Jim et j’avais voulu lui faire subir le même sort. Mais, les mains de Sinak sur le corps de mon T’hy’la dont l’uniforme était déchiré, et sa bouche, incapable de formuler autre chose que des insultes, qui prenait la sienne de force, alors qu’il se débattait en vain, bloqué contre le meuble derrière lui, déclenchèrent chez moi l’envie irrésistible de lui faire mal. De le voir souffrir, longtemps, jusqu’à ce qu’il me supplie de l’achever. Mon champ de vision se rétrécit, je ne vis plus que Sinak. J’entendis à peine McCoy, alors qu’il criait en se précipitant sur Jim, pour le tirer de là. Je fis simplement un pas vers le Vulcain, avant de perdre le peu de contrôle qu’il me restait.

…

_Base stellaire 8, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

J’avais hurlé son nom en pensée et il était venu. Mais, j’en vins presque à le regretter, quand il ceintura Sinak pour le soulever et le faire retomber brutalement sur le bureau. Le meuble émit un craquement sinistre. Ou bien était-ce un os. Impossible à dire. De ses poings, il le frappa ensuite, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges soient maculées de vert. Le scientifique essaya bien de se défendre et de reprendre le dessus, mais sans succès. Spock ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit. Je n’osai pas bouger. Bones non plus, après qu’il m’ait agrippé pour me tirer de là. La seule fois où j’avais vu mon compagnon dans une telle rage, c’était contre moi, sur la passerelle. Mais, quelque chose me dit qu’il ne s’arrêterait pas cette fois. Je me penchai à l’oreille de Leonard.

« Va chercher T’Prylla. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour le calmer, en attendant. » Chuchotai-je.

Il hocha simplement la tête, avant de partir en courant. J’appelai Spock, mais il ne réagit même pas. Je devais trouver un moyen d’atteindre son esprit. Je fermai les yeux en tentant d’oublier le bruit des coups répétés et me concentrai, avant de dire son nom de nouveau, mais par la pensée. Rien ne se passa. Je réitérai, avec plus de force, jusqu’à sentir de nouveau sa présence dans ma tête. Le silence retomba sur l’office. J’avais enfin capté son attention et rouvris mes paupières, pour tomber sur ses iris noirs de colère. En travers du meuble, Sinak semblait inconscient. Quand Spock s’approcha de moi, je compris qu’il n’était pas vraiment revenu. Il avait juste déplacé sa pulsion sur moi. Changé la nature de celle-ci. Ses orbes havane se firent brûlants. La dernière fois que j’avais eu l’occasion d’être confronté à se regard, c’était lors de son Pon Farr. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça ici. Il fallait absolument que l’on sorte de là. C’est à ce moment-là, que Bones revint, accompagné de T’Prylla. Il avait dû lui résumer les événements, car elle ne fit aucun commentaire en entrant.

« Emmenez-le dans un endroit où personne ne pourra le voir ainsi. Croyez-moi, il vous en sera reconnaissant. Plus vite, vous lui donnerez ce qu’il veut, plus vite il retrouvera son contrôle. Je m’occupe de Sinak avec le Docteur McCoy. » Me dit-elle simplement.

Je m’empressais de suivre son conseil et pris Spock par la main pour le traîner dehors, en lui assurant par la pensée, que nous allions dans un lieu plus tranquille. Il me suivit sans résistance.

…

Ce n’est qu’une fois la porte de notre chambre refermée, que Spock s’anima de nouveau. Il me plaqua brutalement contre un mur. La douleur dans mon dos me fit grimacer, mais je ne me dérobai pas. La réflexion de Spock, ce matin, me rappela à son bon souvenir et j’espérai malgré tout que j’allais m’en remettre. Il dégagea quelque chose de profondément bestial à cet instant, s’empara de ma bouche, dans un baiser sauvage, meurtrit mes lèvres, comme pour effacer les traces de Sinak. À ce moment précis, il me marquait comme étant sa propriété, même si je savais qu’en réalité il ne me voyait pas comme ça. Il ne prit même pas la peine de m’emmener jusqu’au lit. À la place, il me jeta presque au sol, avant de me débarrasser du t-shirt lacéré de mon uniforme, ainsi que du reste de mes vêtements. Ce n’est qu’une fois nu devant lui, qu’il consentit enfin à devenir un peu plus doux. Ses mains, encore couvertes de sang, laissèrent des traînées vertes sur ma peau pâle, alors qu’il me caressait. Il ne sembla même pas s’en rendre compte. Pour ma part, je ne m’en préoccupai pas. Son esprit s’insinua dans le mien, me contamina, le brasier de son excitation s’infiltra dans mon corps, me consuma de l’intérieur. J’entrepris de le déshabiller à son tour. Son épiderme brûlant attisa mes sens, quand il se glissa entre mes cuisses. Il posa mes mollets sur ses épaules avant de se pencher sur moi, pour m’embrasser de nouveau. Sa langue domina la mienne, impétueuse. De ses mains, il s’empara de mes poignets et les plaqua au-dessus de ma tête. L’entrave était plus douloureuse que les fois précédentes, car il s’appuya sur ses avant-bras pour se redresser. Puis, il me pénétra d’un coup de reins abrupt. La brûlure de son membre forçant la barrière de mes muscles fit monter mes larmes, l’espace de quelques secondes. Mais, il s’immobilisa, le temps que la douleur passe. Il avait dû la percevoir par notre lien et je fus rassuré de voir qu’il commençait déjà à redevenir lui-même et à se préoccuper de moi. Mais très vite, il se mit en mouvement, me prit à un rythme quelque peu brutal. Et, presque honteusement, je ne pus empêcher le plaisir de monter dans mon bas-ventre, ni des gémissements impudiques et des paroles indécentes de passer ma gorge. Mes mains s’engourdirent sous le poids de son corps, mon dos m’élança, alors que je me cambrais contre lui, le sol dur irrita mes omoplates, les tendons de mes cuisses s’étirèrent quand il se pencha sur moi pour dévorer mes lèvres. Mon érection délaissée devint douloureuse et j’en demandai plus, sa folie s’infiltra dans ma conscience. Il relâcha un de mes poignets meurtris, pour s’emparer de mon membre d’une poigne ferme, le caressa durement. Il se pencha à mon oreille, alors que je me laissais envahir par l’orgasme.

« Je tuerai le prochain qui osera poser la main sur toi. Tu n’appartiens qu’à moi, Jim. » Susurra-t-il, d’une voix sourde et profondément grave, avant de planter ses dents dans mon cou, alors que je venais au creux de sa paume.

Mes cordes vocales furent mises à mal par les cris que je ne pus retenir, alors qu’il allait et venait en moi, impitoyablement, jusqu’à ce qu’il se tende contre mon corps, en me serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il s’effondra ensuite sur mon torse, m’étouffa quelque peu. Mais, rien n’aurait pu m’obliger à l’éloigner de lui. Je refermai mes bras de nouveau libres de leurs mouvements dans son dos. Mes doigts dessinèrent des arabesques apaisantes entre ses omoplates. Son souffle redevint peu à peu régulier. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu’il s’était endormi et passai une main dans ses cheveux, avant d’embrasser son front. Puis, je me dégageai tant bien que mal, me relevai difficilement, avant de réunir mes dernières forces pour le soulever jusqu’au lit, fort heureusement, à deux mètres de là. Je me laissai tomber dessus en l’entraînant dans ma chute, avant de rabattre le drap sur nous et de sombrer à mon tour.

* * *

 


	10. Serment d'Hippocrate

À la seconde où je sortis du sommeil, toutes mes douleurs s’éveillèrent également. Je me tournai délicatement sur le côté, mon dos me lançant désagréablement et observai longuement les hématomes sur mes poignets, puis mon regard tomba sur le visage encore paisible de Spock. Je le connaissais assez, pour savoir que ça n’allait pas durer. Au moment où il reprendrait conscience, il faudrait que j’use de tous mes talents pour minimiser mon état et bien lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas. Les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire et je ne pus empêcher ma main de voler vers sa joue, pour la caresser. Il m’avait encore prouvé qu’il me protégerait, envers et contre tout. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et je pus voir, avec exactitude, le moment où les souvenirs d’hier remontèrent à la surface. Je m’empressai de plaquer mes doigts contre sa bouche, juste avant qu’il ne commence à s’auto-flageller.

« Ne dis rien. Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. Je vais bien, d’accord. Grâce à toi, car si tu n’étais pas arrivé à temps… »

Il attrapa délicatement mon avant-bras, évita de toucher les bleus quand il les aperçut, pour se dégager.

« Tu n’aurais jamais dû me voir comme ça. »

« Dois-je te rappeler que j’étais là pour ton Pon Farr ? Ce n’était pas pire, hier. » Contrai-je, en me collant un peu plus contre lui.

Il se recula légèrement.

« Ne me rejette pas. J’ai besoin de sentir que tu es là. »

Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai. Mais je savais que faire vibrer la corde sensible du T’hy’la vulnérable serait la seule manière de le détourner de sa culpabilité. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Il me serra contre lui et je soupirai de bien-être contre son torse.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Physiquement, je veux dire. » Me demanda-t-il.

« Rien d’insurmontable. Surtout qu’avec mes nouvelles capacités, je serais remis en moins de deux. Si ça peut te rassurer, j’appellerai Bones tout à l’heure. De toute manière, je pense qu’avec ou sans mon accord, il ne va pas tarder à défoncer la porte pour voir si je suis encore vivant. » Dis-je, en rigolant.

Mais, ma plaisanterie tomba à plat. J’avais vraiment un humour de merde parfois.

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, Ashayam. Tu sais, j’aime aussi ce côté de toi. J’aime que tu me possèdes entièrement. C’est tellement bon. » Chuchotai-je, en resserrant ma prise sur lui.

« Tu n’es pas en état, Jim. Je préférerais, avant tout, t’examiner et te soigner. » Répondit-il, en me relâchant pour se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Je le suivis, d’une démarche quelque peu bancale.

« Tu boites légèrement. » Constata-t-il, en me regardant.

« Rien de grave. Ça va passer. Je rêve d’une bonne douche. » Dis-je, pour changer de sujet.

Il acquiesça simplement et ouvrit le jet, avant d’entrer dans la cabine en verre. Je le rejoignis sous l’eau chaude et apaisante. Elle nettoya les dernières traces de sang, vert comme rouge, sur mon torse et mon cou. Il m’ausculta précautionneusement, après avoir lavé ses phalanges écorchées.

« Je reviens. » Dit-il, avant de quitter la pièce.

Il réapparut moins d’une minute plus tard, un tube d’onguent à la main. Le même dont il s’était servi, le lendemain de notre union sur Vulcain. Il m’en tartina généreusement et massa mon dos et mes épaules endolories, ainsi que mes poignets douloureux, me soulageant. Il passa ses doigts sur la morsure bien visible qu’il avait laissée dans mon cou. Un frisson me parcourut. Puis, il descendit le long de ma colonne, pour inspecter mon intimité.

« Tu as mal ? » S’inquiéta-t-il.

« Pas vraiment. » Répondis-je, honnêtement.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n’as pas à l’être. Tu n’y pouvais rien. » Lui assurai-je, en me blottissant contre lui.

« Voir ses mains sur toi… »

Il chercha ses mots.

« La fureur de nos ancêtres coule encore dans nos veines, tu sais. Profondément sous la peau, en sourdine. Comme une bête qu’il faut dompter. Mais, des affronts comme celui-ci ont tendance à la déchaîner. Tu mentionnais le Pon Farr, tout à l’heure. C’est comparable. Comme une réminiscence. Je l’aurais tué, pour ce qu’il a voulu te faire, si tu n’avais pas réussi à détourner mon attention sur toi. »

« Je l’ai bien vu. C’est pour ça que j’ai tout fait pour t’éloigner de lui. Je sais que tu aurais encore plus mal vécu d’avoir une mort sur la conscience. »

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il, contre mon oreille. 

…

Une fois que nous fûmes propres et habillés, Bones toqua à la porte, comme je m’y attendais. J’allai lui ouvrir en souriant, bien ancré sur mes deux pieds, pour lui montrer qu’il n’y avait rien de grave et il sembla satisfait de me trouver debout et de bonne humeur. Je l’invitai à entrer et il posa sa sacoche sur le canapé. Une certaine consternation se peint sur son visage quand j’enlevai mon t-shirt pour qu’il m’examine. Je ne pus pas voir l’état de mon dos, mais d’après leurs réactions à tous les deux, je devinai que ce n’était pas beau à voir. Étrangement, Leonard ne fit aucun commentaire. Spock lui expliqua simplement qu’il m’avait massé avec de la pommade et il hocha la tête, satisfait.

« Tu commences déjà à cicatriser. Au vue des résultats de tes dernières analyses, ça ne me surprend pas. Ils confirment ce que j’avançais sur tes récentes aptitudes. »

« Comment va Sinak ? » La question m’échappa avant de je puisse la retenir.

Spock se tendit, mais ne dit rien. Bones s’immobilisa une seconde, avant de reprendre son examen.

« Il s’en sortira. » Répondit-il, sans donner plus de détails. « T’Prylla a décidé de le renvoyer sur Vulcain. Elle refuse de continuer à travailler avec lui. Son attitude l’a profondément choquée. Dès que la situation sera revenue à la normale, il partira avec le premier cargo. En attendant, il est consigné dans un lieu que je me garderai bien de vous divulguer, pour des raisons que vous comprendrez. Je suis le seul à le visiter, pour m’assurer qu’il guérisse correctement. »

C’est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Qu’il vivrait, pour que Spock puisse passer à autre chose et qu’il serait puni pour ses actes, pour que j’arrive à tourner la page. Malgré moi, l’envie de savoir pourquoi il avait agi ainsi me taraudait. Leonard me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que j’irais questionner le vulcain, si je venais à connaître l’endroit où il logeait. Ça ne m’étonnait donc pas qu’il préfère me le cacher. Pour le moment, je décidai de ne pas insister. C’était peut-être mieux pour moi de ne rien savoir.

« C’est un beau collier que tu as là. » Enchaîna Bones, en observant mon torse. « Je ne demanderai pas d’où il vient, c’est assez évident. » Ajouta-t-il, en souriant.

Cela me rappela mon achat de la veille, toujours caché dans mes affaires. Je mis rapidement une barrière devant cette pensée, pour garder la surprise intacte.

Son examen terminé, McCoy se tourna vers Spock.

« Et toi ? Rien à signaler ? » L’interrogea-t-il, avec la même familiarité qu’hier, espérant sûrement l’avoir à l’usure.

« Non. À part mes mains. » Répondit mon compagnon, quelque peu honteux en lui montrant ses phalanges.

Mon ami les étudia, en soupirant de dépit, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta de les désinfecter et de soigneusement les bander, en prenant garde de ne pas trop toucher directement ses doigts.

« Merci… Leonard. » Bredouilla Spock, tout bas.

J’en restai pantois, mais pas autant que le susnommé. Il m’avait dit qu’il ferait des efforts, mais je ne m’y attendais pas.  

« De rien. » Répondit mon ami après une légère hésitation. « Très bien. J’ai fini. Je vais vous laisser » Ajouta-t-il, avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre.

En le raccompagnant à la porte, je m’emparai de mon sac, avant de retourner dans le salon. Mon compagnon m’attendait dans le canapé. Une lueur de curiosité s’alluma dans son regard.

« Qu’elle est donc cette pensée que tu me caches et qui te rends de si bonne humeur ? »

« Tiens. » Dis-je, simplement, en lui tendant le paquet.

Il me le prit des mains, en reconnaissant le sachet de la bijouterie. Il ouvrit délicatement la boîte qui se trouvait à l’intérieur et observa longuement son contenu.

« C’est la raison pour laquelle tu était en retard à ton rendez-vous avec McCoy ? »

« On ne peut rien te cacher. » Répondis-je, en souriant.

Mais quelque chose n’allait pas.

« Donc, si je ne t’avais pas offert ce collier, tu ne serais jamais allé acheter celui-ci et Sinak… »

« Stop. » Le coupai-je, brusquement, en posant une main sur son bras. « Je t’interdis de dire ça. Ne fais pas de ses cadeaux le symbole de quelque chose qui ne s’est de toute façon pas produit. Puisque tu m’as protégé. »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, pesa mes mots.

« Il est magnifique. Merci, T’hy’la. » Dit-il, avant de me tourner le dos et de me tendre la chaîne, pour que je la lui attache autour du cou.

Il me refit face, ensuite. Ça lui allait tellement bien.

…

_Base stellaire 8, point de vue du Docteur Leonard McCoy._

Je les quittai, seulement en partie rassuré. Si physiquement, il n’y avait rien de grave, psychologiquement, c’était une autre histoire. Pour l’un, comme pour l’autre. Je savais pertinemment que Jim avait soif de réponse. C’était dans sa nature. Mais je devais lui faire comprendre, d’une manière ou d’une autre, que cela n’avait rien à voir avec lui, mais avec la jalousie qu’entretenait Sinak à l’égard de Spock depuis des années et qui s’était peu à peu changée en haine, d’après T’Prylla. Deux émotions bien humaines. Mais, je n’avais jamais cru à ses histoires de Vulcains insensibles. Encore moins depuis que je connaissais un peu mieux Spock. Ils pouvaient dire ce qu’ils voulaient, ces satanés gobelins, mais tenter de violer le mari d’un autre, parce qu’on enviait son statut, ça n’avait rien de logique ou de réfléchi. Et qu’on ne vienne pas me faire croire à une brebis galeuse. Je voulais bien admettre que certains d’entre eux valaient la peine, comme Sarek ou T’Prylla, mais la xénophobie latente et non-assumée de ce peuple, commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. C’était quoi leur problème, à la fin ? Ah, pour sûr qu’ils étaient beaux leurs préceptes ! De belles paroles, de mon point de vue. À part peut-être pour des gens comme Spock.

Je me récitai mentalement mon serment d'Hippocrate, comme à chaque fois que je devais m’occuper d’un patient que je préférerais personnellement voir mort, en me dirigeant vers la pièce où nous avions installé Sinak. L’homme était entré en transe de guérison depuis la veille. T’Prylla m’avait expliqué qu’il faudrait certainement que je le gifle, pour l’en sortir, quand il se serait remis de ses blessures. J’attendais ce moment avec une certaine impatience, sans pouvoir m’en empêcher. Je pénétrai silencieusement dans la petite chambre, même si je ne risquais pas de le réveiller. Je n’avais aucune envie d’être là. Mais, j’étais avant tout médecin et pris donc patiemment les constantes du Vulcain, puis vérifiai l’avancée de sa cicatrisation. Ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose pour l’aider, ne m’embêta pas le moins du monde. J’avais juste hâte que Starfleet vienne nous tirer de là et que le vaisseau soit de nouveau en état. Oui, j’en vins même à souhaiter retourner dans l’espace. Tout, sauf être obligé de continuer à m’occuper de ce patient dont je ne voulais pas. Évidemment, mon éthique restait parfaite, en apparence. Hors de question de laisser les autres voir ce que je pensais réellement.

Je sursautai légèrement, quand la porte s’ouvrit soudainement sur un visiteur que je n’attendais pas. L’inconnu, puisque son visage, s’il me disait vaguement quelque chose, ne m’était pas familier, s’avança silencieusement vers le lit. C’était un Vulcain qui ne devait pas être spécialement plus âgé que Spock.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Demandai-je, d’une voix neutre.

« Mon nom est Sirik. » Dit-il, comme si cela répondait à ma question.

« Vous êtes là pour lui ? » L’interrogeai-je, en désignant l’homme allongé entre nous deux.

« Non. Pour vous. J’ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un ami de Spock. Je tenais à excuser le comportement inacceptable de Sinak. »

« Ce n’est pas à moi qu’il faut le dire. » Répliquai-je, en reprenant mon examen de routine.

« J’en suis conscient. Je ne souhaitais juste pas le déranger, alors qu’il a besoin de passer du temps seul avec son T’hy’la. »

« C’est tout à votre honneur. Mais, de toute manière, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous tenez à faire ça. Vous n’y être pour rien. »

« Quand nous étions enfants, je faisais partie de ceux qui brimaient Spock. J’ai fini par changer de point de vue. À l’époque, je ne faisais que répéter les paroles de mon père, qui a toujours dénigré l’union de Sarek et l’humaine qu’il a épousé. Sinak, lui, n’avait besoin de personne pour lui souffler ses idées. Il a toujours nourri une profonde jalousie à l’égard de Spock, dont nous n’avions pas conscience à l’époque, dans notre groupe. J’étais loin d’imaginer que les choses en arriveraient là. Je pensais que le temps passant, il s’assagirait. Mais la vérité, c’est qu’il a toujours fait un bien piètre Vulcain, à côté de votre ami. »

Ses paroles me laissèrent sans voix. Je n’étais pas suffisamment intime avec le mari de mon meilleur ami, pour savoir ce qu’il avait subi par le passé. Et l’apprendre aussi frontalement, de la bouche de l’un de ses anciens tortionnaires, me mit mal à l’aise. Je ne sus pas quoi faire de ces informations.

« Je transmettrai votre message. » Dis-je, simplement, mettant fin à la conversation. « Je dois y aller. » Ajoutai-je, pressé de sortir rejoindre Nyota.

Il hocha simplement la tête, en guise de remerciement et je quittai la chambre d’un pas rapide.  


	11. Oublier

_Base stellaire 8, point de vue de l’Enseigne_ _Pavel Andreievich Chekov._

Il n’y avait rien de mieux qu’une bonne permission. À part peut-être l’espace. Et même si les conditions n’étaient pas idéales, je n’allais pas laisser un simple contretemps gâcher mon séjour. Honnêtement, quand nous étions descendus sur la base, je m’étais attendu à voir autre chose que le plafond de ma chambre, mais finalement, je n’allais pas m’en plaindre. J’étais réaliste, je savais que ma route ne recroiserait pas celle Miria avant très longtemps. C’est donc sans aucune culpabilité, que nous n’avions pas quitté notre lit depuis deux jours, sauf peut-être pour nous doucher et manger.

C’est ainsi que cet après-midi-là, deux coups à ma porte me tirèrent de ma sieste. Cela devait finir par arriver, vu que je n’avais pas pris la peine de donner de mes nouvelles. Hikaru devait me croire mort, à force. C’était justement lui qui m’attendait derrière le battant. Je n’avais pas eu le temps d’enfiler autre chose qu’un boxer, et ma tenue sembla le laisser perplexe. Je l’invitai à s’installer dans le petit salon, en lui demandant de ne pas faire de bruit, d’un geste de la main. À côté, Miria dormait encore.

« Tu n’es pas seul ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« Non. »

« C’est donc ça qui t’a retenu enfermé ici. J’imagine qu’elle vaut le détour, pour avoir réussi à te mettre le grappin dessus. Je commençais à croire que tu ne t’intéresserais jamais à personne. » Railla-t-il.

« Tu n’as pas idée. » Répondis-je, mystérieusement, sans en dire plus. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Demandai-je, car il avait une mine soucieuse malgré le ton humoristique de la conversation.

Il s’assit dans le canapé et je pris place à côté de lui. Il semblait tout-à-coup très sérieux.

« Je n’ai pas tous les détails, mais j’ai entendu dire que monsieur Spock aurait presque battu à mort un autre Vulcain. » M’apprit-il.

« Ce n’est pourtant pas son genre. Ce n’est sûrement qu’une rumeur stupide. »

« Apparemment, l’autre aurait essayé de… enfin, de… » Hésita-t-il.

« De quoi ? » Le pressai-je.

Il murmura quelque chose d’inaudible.

« Pardon ? »

« Il a tenté de violer le Capitaine. »

« Quoi ! » M’écriai-je, oubliant complètement Miria, en me relevant. « Où est-il ce kazak, ce podonok, ce sobaka, ce svoloch ?! Je vais le… »

« Pavel ! » Me stoppa Hikaru, en me prenant par les épaules. « Il est déjà salement amoché, ok. Le Docteur McCoy le garde à l’abri dans un lieu tenu secret, le temps qu’il soit rapatrié sur Vulcain. De plus, Kirk va bien. Spock l’a sorti de là à temps. Ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état ! »

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda soudainement, une voix endormie.

Je me retournai vers l’entrée de la chambre. Sur le seuil, se tenait Miria enroulée dans un drap. Mon ami l’observa, bouche bée, durant de longues secondes, avant de poser les yeux sur moi.

« Tu couches avec une Klingonne ?! » S’exclama-t-il, avant d’éclater de rire. « Si je m’attendais à ça de toi ! Tu joues dans la cour des grands, mon gars. » Me charria-t-il, en me tapant dans le dos. « Hikaru Sulu. Je travaille avec Pavel. » Dit-il, finalement, en s’avançant vers elle, une main tendue.

« Miria. » Répondit-elle, simplement, en bataillant pour ne pas laisser tomber le tissu qui la recouvrait, avant de le saluer.

« Je pense que je vais vous laisser. » Conclut-il, en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « J’étais juste venu te mettre au courant des derniers événements, mais je vois que tu es plus qu’occupé. »

Je le raccompagnai à la porte.

« Donne-moi des nouvelles du Capitaine et de monsieur Spock, dès que tu en auras. » Chuchotai-je, avant de le laisser partir. »

Il m’assura qu’il le ferait, puis s’éclipsa.

« De mauvaises nouvelles ? » Me questionna mon amante, quand je la rejoignis.

Je cherchai mes mots, un instant. Incertain quant à la marche à suivre. Il était évident que Kirk n’aimerait sûrement pas que les Klingons apprennent sa mésaventure. Et pour ainsi dire, je ne la connaissais pas suffisamment, pour être sûr qu’elle n’irait rien raconter.

« Il s’agit de quelque chose que je ne dois pas savoir ? » Demanda-t-elle, en retournant dans la chambre.

Je lui emboîtai le pas et l’observai se rallonger, après s’être débarrassé du drap.

« Disons que cela concerne… un ami et… »

« Ne te tracasse pas. Je comprends. J’espère juste que ce n’est pas trop grave. Je n’ai pas envie que tu sois préoccupé par autre chose que ce que nous avons prévu de faire jusqu’à ce que l’on puisse décoller d’ici. » Dit-elle, en s’étendant lascivement sur le lit, dans une invitation à laquelle je ne résistai pas.

…

_Base stellaire 8, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Je regardais Jim dormir. Il était beaucoup plus fatigué qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre. Je l’avais finalement convaincu de s’allonger un instant. Moins d’une minute après, il sombrait dans un sommeil agité. Je m’étais efforcé d’ériger une barrière entre ses rêves et mon esprit. Il n’apprécierait pas que je puisse les voir. Je n’en avais aucune envie, de toute manière. Mais, les émotions que ses songes provoquaient chez lui, elles, je ne pus pas y échapper et resserrai ma prise sur lui, en le gardant contre moi. Il n’y avait rien d’autre à faire.

Deux coups légers se firent entendre, à la porte. Mais, je ne voulais pas me lever. Quand la personne s’autorisa à entrer, en l’absence de réponse, je devinai que c’était certainement McCoy. Ce qui se confirma, quand le médecin pénétra discrètement dans la chambre. Il vit que j’étais réveillé, et me demanda comment allait Jim d’un signe de tête dans sa direction. J’haussai les épaules, en réponse. Une mimique très humaine, mais qui traduisit parfaitement mon incertitude. Il s’assit sur le bord du lit et observa mon T’hy’la qui remua légèrement. Il repoussa délicatement une mèche blonde en arrière, un air soucieux sur le visage.

« Les cauchemars sont un moyen, pour le subconscient humain, de s’exprimer. Ça n’a rien d’anormal. Il va s’en remettre, ne t’inquiète pas. » Chuchota-t-il, en posant une main sur mon bras.

Il ne se permettait jamais de me toucher, en dehors des examens médicaux. Mais, je ne me dérobai pas. Son geste m’apaisa quelque peu, à ma grande surprise. J’hochai simplement la tête, montrant que j’avais compris.

« Préviens-moi quand il se réveillera. » Dit-il, avant de se lever.

« Je n’y manquerai pas. » Répondis-je, alors qu’il quittait la pièce.

J’enlevai mon uniforme et  m’allongeai ensuite contre le dos de Jim, en embrassant sa nuque au passage, avant de décider de dormir également.

…

La nuit commençait à tomber, quand j’ouvris les yeux. Dans mes bras, Jim semblait plus détendu. Sa respiration était régulière. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue, quand on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Sûrement McCoy qui revenait prendre de nos nouvelles. J’enfilai rapidement mon pantalon, puis allai ouvrir. Mais, c’est T’Prylla qui se présenta à moi et quand son regard tomba sur mon torse nu, avant de se détourner vivement, je manquai de lui refermer le battant au nez. Cependant, je n’en fis rien et me précipitai sur un des t-shirts de Jim, qui traînait sur le canapé, en retenant un juron. Une fois décemment habillé, je l’invitai à entrer.

« Veuillez m’excuser. Je m’attendais à un autre visiteur. » Dis-je, en l’incitant à s’asseoir.

« Ce n’est rien. Le doré vous sied au teint. » Railla-t-elle, d’un ton pourtant tout à fait neutre, en désignant le vêtement que je venais d’enfiler. « Comment va le Capitaine Kirk ? »

« Le Docteur McCoy saurait sûrement mieux vous répondre que moi. »

« Mieux qu’un T’hy’la ? Cela m’étonnerait beaucoup. Comment se _sent_ -il ? Si vous préférez. »

« Jim est un homme qui ne supporte pas d’être faible. Pas par fierté, mais parce qu’il pense qu’il n’en a pas le droit. Mais, il est également doté d’un esprit solide, qui ne se brise pas facilement. Je sais qu’il s’en relèvera. Pour le moment, il a besoin de moi. » Répondis-je, honnêtement.

« Et qu’en est-il de vous ? »

« J’ai retrouvé mon contrôle. Et, si je ne me retrouve plus en contact avec Sinak, tout se passera bien. » Lui assurai-je.

« Il a commis un des pires affronts aux yeux de notre société. Et le fait que votre compagnon soit Terrien ne minimisera pas la punition que l’on lui réserve. Je déplore que ce genre de chose se soit produit sous mon commandement. Je serai plus sélective à l’avenir. J’aurais dû voir sa santé mentale discutable, son instabilité. »

« Ce n’est pas votre faute, T’Prylla. Il n’est pas le seul à véhiculer des préjugés sur les humains. Ce n’est pas forcément le signe d’une quelconque instabilité. De plus, vous ignoriez que nous nous connaissions, ainsi que son obsession envers moi. » Contrai-je.

« Vous pensez, que depuis tout ce temps, il vous convoitait ? » S’interrogea-t-elle.

« C’est la seule explication logique, après plusieurs heures de réflexion. Mais, cet intérêt étant en désaccord avec ses convictions, il s’est changé en haine, au fil des années. »

Elle acquiesça simplement, n’ayant rien à ajouter.

« Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que vos parents seront certainement mis au courant, quand Sinak sera rapatrié sur Vulcain. »

« Je m’y attendais. Je saurai les rassurer. »

Elle s’éclipsa, après m’avoir salué et je rejoignis bien vite Jim. Il m’attendait, bien réveillé, assit sur le lit.

« J’ai entendu votre conversation. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. » Dit-il.

Il semblait contrarié.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Lui demandai-je, en m’installant à ses côtés.

« Je refuse d’être un poids pour toi. »

« Ce n’est pas le cas. »

« Alors, laisse-moi également m’occuper de toi. J’ai vu bien pire que ça, tu sais. Il n’est pas nécessaire que tu t’oublies pour m’épargner. » M’assura-t-il, d’un air déterminé.

« Justement, tu ne m’as jamais reparlé de l’attitude de ton oncle. J’ai peur que cette agression ait fait remonter certains souvenirs que tu avais occultés. Je veux que tu saches que tu peux te confier à moi. Arrête de croire que les Vulcains sont au dessus de ce genre de choses. Tu en as eu la preuve hier. Il n’y a rien que je ne puisse entendre, ou comprendre. Je ne te jugerai pas. Tu n’es pas faible, Jim. Ni devant Sinak, ni devant personne. Et je sais pourquoi tu agis ainsi. Mais tu as le droit de te le permettre avec moi. Je ne cesserai jamais de t’aimer, quoi que tu fasses. Alors, autorise-toi à souffler quand nous sommes seuls. » Répondis-je, en l’obligeant à me regarder dans les yeux.

En retour, il m’embrassa amoureusement.

« J’ai l’impression de sentir encore ses mains sur moi. Efface-les, je t’en prie. » Susurra-t-il, contre mes lèvres.

Sans lui demander s’il parlait de Frank ou de Sinak, je le fis basculer sur le lit.

« Pourquoi portes-tu mon uniforme ? » Me questionna-t-il, alors qu’il me le retirait.

« C’est une longue histoire. Ça peut attendre. » Répondis-je, avant de m’emparer de sa bouche et de me noyer dans la chaleur de son corps, jusqu’à ce qu’il oublie le monde en dehors de cette chambre. 


	12. Départ

_Base stellaire 8, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Il était temps de quitter cette chambre. Spock était redevenu lui-même, notre lien plus consolidé que jamais et j’avais promis de consulter Bones pour mes cauchemars, quand nous serions enfin sortis de cette situation. En attendant, Scotty et son équipe venaient de finaliser la réparation des communications et nous avions des nouvelles de Starfleet. Bonnes, puisque les renforts étaient en route depuis qu’ils avaient reçu notre message de détresse.

Ils ne devaient arriver que dans l’après-midi, si tout allait bien et pour le moment, j’avais du mal à trouver une raison de m’extirper de notre lit et des bras de Spock. Il se colla à mon dos, encore à moitié endormi, son érection bien présente dans le bas de mes reins. Je m’étirai lascivement contre lui, en soupirant. Une de ses mains survola mon torse, avant de descendre caresser mon membre et je gémis sensuellement en tournant la tête, cherchant sa bouche derrière moi. Il releva une de mes jambes et me pénétra doucement. Ses gestes étaient calmes, tendres et quelque peu alourdis par le sommeil. Le plaisir se distilla lentement dans mes veines, monta par vagues. Je me cambrai d’une manière volontairement érotique, alors qu’il allait et venait en moi à un rythme mesuré, prenant son temps. Il dévora mon cou, happa une oreille, alors qu’il m’arrachait un cri impudique d’un coup de reins plus profond. Sa main s’empara de nouveau de mon érection, la serra entre ses doigts, bougea lentement, me mettant au supplice. Il garda cette cadence insoutenable durant de longues minutes, embrasa tout mon être, sans pour autant m’accorder ma délivrance.

« S’il te plaît… »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » Me demanda-t-il, d’une voix suave, emplie de retenue

« Plus fort. Plus vite. » Murmurai-je, contre sa bouche.

« J’hésite. J’aime tellement te voir dans cet état. » Répondit-il, avant de jouer avec ma langue.

Il refusa d’accéder à ma demande, continua à me torturer à ce rythme trop sage, me ceintura fermement de son bras libre pour m’empêcher de me dérober. Jusqu’à ce que je le supplie ouvertement, un sanglot dans la voix. Il se retira soudainement et me plaqua à plat-ventre sur le matelas, avant de s’agenouiller entre mes cuisses. Des ses mains, il écarta les deux lobes charnus de mes fesses et y glissa un pouce, me tourmenta.

« Tes pensées deviennent vulgaires, Jim. » Susurra-t-il, en se penchant à mon oreille.

« La faute à qui. » Répliquai-je, en levant mes hanches vers lui de manière indécente.

Je sentis son membre suintant glisser contre mon entrée, sans pour autant me satisfaire. Puis, il me pénétra profondément d’un coup de reins sec, en ravisant mes lèvres, étouffa le cri qui me déchira la gorge.

« C’est ce que tu désires ? »

« Oui. » Soupirai-je, en enfonçant ma tête dans l’oreiller.

Je plantai mes dents dans le coussin lorsqu’il réitéra son geste, en agrippant fortement ma taille, encore et encore. Il s’empara de mes poignets et les tira en arrière, jusqu’à me redresser et me plaquer contre son torse, en m’empêchant de me toucher. Mon sexe devint délicieusement douloureux, privé d’attention, mais Spock ne lâcha pas prise, me prit quelque peu durement. Mes gémissements se mêlèrent aux siens, alors que je succombais à un orgasme foudroyant, me répandais sur les draps. Il referma ses bras autour de moi, ses mouvements devinrent saccadés. Puis, il se tendit dans mon dos, en murmurant mon nom. Nous basculâmes en travers du lit, essoufflés et en sueur.

« Je tuerais pour une douche. » Soufflai-je, après de longues minutes.

« Pars devant, je te rejoins. »

Tant bien que mal, je me relevai et enfilai un boxer à la va vite, avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. En sortant de la chambre, je tombai sur Bones, assit dans le canapé. Il avait l’air mortifié et sa tête semblait sur le point l’exploser, tant elle était rouge. Je marquai un temps d’arrêt, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

« Je ne prendrai pas la peine de te demander depuis combien de temps tu es là, c’est écrit sur son visage. » Raillai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

« Vous êtes des animaux. » Dit-il, simplement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, plus gêné par la situation que je ne voulus bien l’admettre. Son regard se fixa soudainement sur mon ventre avec insistance, avant de se détourner vivement.

« Nom de Dieu ! Jim ! » Jura-t-il.

« Quoi ? » M’exclamai-je en regardant mes abdominaux, avant de m’emparer précipitamment du premier tissu à ma portée, à savoir un plaid, pour m’essuyer sommairement. 

« Allez, Bones ! Je t’ai raconté bien pire que ça. » Essayai-je de dédramatiser.

« Il y a quand même une différence entre t’écouter le dire et y assister. »

« En même temps, on ne t’a pas invité à regarder. D’ailleurs, tu n’as fait qu’entendre, si j’ai bien compris. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, de toute manière ? » Demandai-je, pour changer de sujet.

« J’étais venu te rapporter ta bestiole. » Dit-il, en soulevant la cage que je n’avais pas encore remarquée.

« Il a un nom, tu sais. » Lui rappelai-je, en le déchargeant de son fardeau, pour le poser sur la table basse.

« Tu ne me feras jamais le prononcer, Jim. Mais, on sait que les ronronnements des tribbles ont un effet apaisant sur la plupart des humanoïdes. J’ai donc pensé que tu aimerais l’avoir avec toi. »

Je fus touché par l’attention et sortis l’animal pour le caler contre mon torse. En effet, son roucoulement me détendit instantanément.

« Merci. Je vais lui faire prendre l’air. Nous comptions aller manger quelque part. Tu viens avec nous ? »

« Sans façon. Je pense qu’il va me falloir un moment, avant de pouvoir regarder Spock en face de nouveau. » Déclina-t-il, en se levant.

Sa démarche vers la sortie eut des allures de fuite et je ne fis rien pour le retenir.

…

Ce n’est qu’une heure plus tard, douchés et habillés, que nous sortîmes finalement, direction les restaurants. J’avais hissé le petit Leonard sur mon épaule et beaucoup de passants se retournèrent sur notre passage, intrigués. L’animal semblait ravi de sa liberté retrouvée, si tant est qu’un tribble puisse l’être. À vrai dire, il ne faisait que roucouler avec plus d’entrain de d’habitude. Mais, cela eut le mérite de chasser quelque peu mes idées noires. Ça, et Spock qui me tenait la main, complètement hermétique à ce que purent bien en penser les autres Vulcains. Par-dessus le haut de mon uniforme, j’arborais fièrement mon pendentif. Mon compagnon, plus discret de nature, avait décidé de le porter en dessous. Mais, je savais qu’il le chérissait, au moins autant que moi le mien, et cela me suffit.

Nous avions opté pour un établissement qui proposait des spécialités culinaires de tous horizons, pour que chacun y trouve son compte. Une fois attablés, j’installai Leonard près de mon assiette. La petite boule de poil intrigua une jeune fille, à la table à côté, et il eut droit à de nombreuses caresses de sa part, quand deux Klingons passèrent près de nous. L’animal se mit alors à couiner, en se débattant, pour finalement bondir sur moi et se réfugier sous mon t-shirt.

« Quelle est cette chose ? » Demanda l’un d’entre eux, alerté par les cris.

« C’est un tribble et manifestement, il ne vous aime pas. »

Il afficha un air contrarié, mais décida de passer son chemin.

« Il n’y a bien que les Terriens pour s’attacher à des bêtes stupides. » L’entendis-je affirmer à son collègue, juste avant qu’ils ne sortent en riant comme des gorets.

Je pris parti de les ignorer et tentai d’apaiser mon petit compagnon. Une main imposante s’abattit soudainement sur mon épaule.

« Mes hommes vous posent encore des soucis, Capitaine ? » Me questionna Koloth, puisque c’était lui, en me faisant face.

« Pas du tout. Ils ont juste effrayé Leonard. » Lui dis-je, en extirpant la créature de sous mon vêtement, pour la lui montrer. Craignant une nouvelle réaction malvenue de sa part, je pris garde à le tenir fermement. Le Klingon s’assit à côté de moi, pour l’examiner de près. Etrangement, le tribble n’eut aucun mouvement de recul.

« C’est bizarre. J’ai pensé, à tort, que cela s’étendait à toute votre espèce, mais il semble vous apprécier. » Constatai-je.

« J’ai plutôt l’impression qu’il se calque sur ton jugement. » Avança Spock.

« Tu as sûrement raison. »

C’était plutôt logique. En sachant ça, je ne pus m’empêcher de m’imaginer le lâcher dans la chambre de Sinak, pour voir s’il l’étoufferait dans son sommeil. L’idée n’était pas déplaisante.

« Quoi ? » M’exclamai-je, rieur, quand Spock leva les yeux au ciel.

Un serveur vint prendre notre commande, mettant fin à notre échange. Koloth prit congé et rejoignit sa femme, quelques tables plus loin. Je remarquai que Miria n’était pas avec eux et eus une pensée pour Chekov. Il me semblait ne pas l’avoir aperçu depuis des jours.

…

Le repas terminé, nous retrouvâmes T’Prylla, pour accueillir le vaisseau qui venait à notre secours, au hangar des navettes. L’aire de téléportation étant toujours instable, c’est par ce biais qu’ils viendraient nous rejoindre. Ils ne se firent pas attendre longtemps, et c’est avec un certain soulagement que nous pûmes voir le navire arriver et s’amarrer à l’un des spatio-dock.

…

La décision fut prise de rapatrier l’Enterprise sur Terre pour qu’il puisse y être réparé comme il se doit. Scotty était ravi, mais c’était bien le seul. Nous allions devoir cohabiter durant plusieurs jours avec l’équipage d’un autre vaisseau, puisque le nôtre n’était plus habitable et notre mission était provisoirement suspendue. Les Klingons, dont le bâtiment avez mieux résisté, resteraient encore un moment, le temps de qu’il soit en état de repartir. C’était donc ici que nos routes se séparaient. J’étais tout de même satisfait d’avoir rencontré Koloth, qui avait au moins eu le mérite de me faire quelque peu revoir mon jugement sur son espèce.

Une équipe d’ingénieurs fut assignée sur place, pour remettre la base sur pied. Quant à Sinak, il partirait avec le prochain cargo. Sur la piste d’embarquement, j’aperçus Chekov, qui à mon grand étonnement, était plus occupé à embrasser Miria, qu’à aider les autres à porter les bagages. Elle l’avait finalement pris dans ses filets. J’étais peiné qu’il doive la quitter. Mais, ainsi était la vie d’explorateur de l’espace. Jamais fixé, toujours en mouvement. Peut-être finirait-il par trouver chaussure à son pied, à bord de l’Enterprise.

Les adieux furent chaleureux, malgré les événements qui étaient venus gâcher ce qui aurait dû être une permission des plus banales. Nous montâmes à bord du vaisseau où je devrais laisser le commandement à son Capitaine, même si cela ne me réjouissait pas. Je décidai d’en profiter pour me reposer encore un peu, alors que la base stellaire 8 s’éloignait sur l’écran principal de la passerelle, et me retirai, avec Spock, dans les quartiers qu’on nous avait généreusement prêté. Le chemin du retour promettait d’être long.

 


	13. De la justice pas la vengeance

L'USS Excalibur était un vaisseau de classe Constitution. En d’autres termes, son infrastructure comportait beaucoup de similitudes avec celle de l’Enterprise. De ce côté-là, au moins, nous n’étions pas dépaysés. Autre point positif, le Capitaine Harris était un ami. Évidemment, je n’avais pas mon mot à dire, en ce qui concernait le commandement, mais j’étais le bienvenu sur la passerelle, ainsi que Spock, qui intriguait certains membres d’équipage. L’Excalibur finalisait une mission de plusieurs mois, non loin de la base stellaire 8, quand Starfleet l’avait contacté pour qu’il nous vienne en aide. L’idée d’enfin rentrer sur Terre en réjouissait beaucoup. En ce qui concernait mes hommes, je me demandais si ce retour forcé, ne ferait pas plus de mal que de bien, au final. Pour notre voyage de cinq ans, nous avions tous subi une préparation intensive et psychologique, en partie pour nous habituer au fait que nous ne reverrions pas notre planète durant cette période. Les autoriser à rentrer chez eux, le temps des réparations, risquait de mettre à mal tous leurs efforts. D’un autre côté, il serait cruel de leur ordonner de ne pas quitter le siège de Starfleet. J’étais donc face à un dilemme. Mais, je relativisai en me disant que je disposais d’un long trajet pour y réfléchir. Nous n’arriverions pas avant dix jours, si tout allait bien.

Je devais retrouver Spock au mess des officiers, pour le déjeuner. Face au manque évident de place, nous avions dû organiser un roulement pour les repas. Mais, Harris et moi avions tenu également à ce que nos équipages se mélangent, pour inciter à de nouvelles rencontres et entretenir une bonne entente générale. L’Excalibur abritait essentiellement des Terriens, contrairement à notre vaisseau. La renommée de l’Enterprise attirait des explorateurs de tous horizons, nous étions donc plus habitués à cohabiter avec d’autres espèces. Mais, ici les choses étaient différentes et mes subalternes non-humains attiraient l’attention des plus curieux. C’est ainsi que je croisai Dax, un officier Megazoide, au détour d’un couloir, entouré d’un petit groupe souhaitant le connaître mieux. Je le saluai d’un signe de tête, qu’il me rendit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je pénétrai dans le réfectoire bondé et repérai Spock qui m’attendait seul, à une table pour deux. Enfin, ce n’était pas tout à fait juste, car une femme installée en face de lui montrait un intérêt certain pour sa personne. Je restai à distance et observai la scène avec curiosité. Non loin de là, Bones, Nyota et Scotty, attablés ensemble, riaient sous cape, en jetant de fréquents regards en direction de mon compagnon. Quand l’ingénieur m’aperçut, il prévint les deux autres et leur fou rire redoubla. Je levai les yeux au ciel, en me rapprochant de mon mari qui me tournait le dos, pour entendre ce que cette nana pouvait bien lui raconter. Elle le complimentait sur ses oreilles et s’apprêtait à tendre la main pour en toucher une. J’attrapai le dossier d’une chaise et la traînai derrière moi, en faisant désagréablement crisser les pieds métalliques sur le sol, avant de les rejoindre. Je la retournai ensuite, à côté de celle de Spock, et m’assis dessus en fixant la demoiselle. Les personnes qui se restauraient à proximité, alertées par le bruit strident, observèrent la scène avec attention. Mon compagnon leva un sourcil dans ma direction, curieux de voir ce que j’allais faire.

« Désolé de t’avoir fait attendre, mon chéri. » Lui dis-je, simplement, avant de me pencher sur lui pour ravir ses lèvres dans un baiser à la limite de la décence.

 _« C’est puéril, Jim. »_ Pensa-t-il, sans se dérober pour autant.

 _« Elle le mérite. Tu es à moi. Oses prétendre que ça te déplaît. »_ Répliquai-je, avant de le relâcher et de me réinstaller correctement dans mon siège.

L’expression sur le visage de la jeune femme fut juste inoubliable. Elle nous fixa de longues secondes, bouche bée, avant de marmonner des excuses et de se lever pour quitter la pièce.

…

Les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient. L’ennui me guettait, mais je prenais mon mal en patience. La phase nocturne était déjà bien entamée, en ce cinquième jour de trajet et je contemplais l’Enterprise, prise dans le rayon tracteur de l’Excalibur, par la baie d’observation, à l’arrière du vaisseau. Ma Dame de fer semblait bien seule, mais n’avait rien perdu de sa majesté. La porte s’ouvrit sur un visiteur dont je devinai l’identité.

« On m’a dit que je te trouverai ici. » Dit Spock, en s’avançant vers moi.

Il contourna le banc sur lequel j’étais assis et vint face à moi, avant de s’installer à califourchon sur mes genoux. Je passer mes mains dans son dos et il noua les bras autour de mon cou, avant de m’embrasser tendrement. Il bougea ses hanches, se colla délicieusement à moi.

 _« On va se coucher ? »_ Me demanda-t-il, en pensée.

« Hum hum. » Marmonnai-je, alors qu’il se relevait.

Nous rejoignîmes rapidement les quartiers qu’on nous avait alloués. Les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure, un silence apaisant nous accompagna. Une fois la porte refermée sur nous, je poussai Spock sur le lit drapé de blanc, après l’avoir débarrassé de son t-shirt. Nous étions loin de la décoration vulcaine de la chambre qui était devenue la nôtre sur l’Enterprise. J’avais tout de même insisté pour que mon compagnon augmente la température. Je savais qu’il se sentait mieux comme ça et pour ma part, je m’étais adapté. Je posai une main sur la boucle de ma ceinture, pour la défaire, quand une idée me vint. Je l’ouvris et tirai dessus pour la sortir des passants de mon pantalon. Spock me lança un regard dubitatif.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je pris un air angélique et haussai les épaules en le rejoignant sur le matelas.

« Tu me caches tes pensées, ce qui n’augure rien de bon, de mon point de vue. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondis-je, innocemment.

Je m’assis à cheval sur ses hanches et m’emparai de ses lèvres sensuellement, en glissant discrètement la lanière de cuir noir sous oreiller. Puis, je m’emparai de ses mains, l’air de rien, et les ramenai au-dessus de sa tête. Il se tendit alors, d’une manière presque imperceptible, mais je sentis à travers notre lien qu’il comprit où je voulais en venir. Mais, avant qu’il puisse réagir, j’enroulai ma ceinture autour de ses poignets et refermai la boucle sur la tête de lit. Il gigota sous moi, ce qui m’excita encore plus. Je me redressai ensuite, pour contempler le résultat. Et on pouvait dire qu’il valait le détour. Spock, d’habitude si lisse en public, ou encore quelque peu sauvage en privé, était entravé sur ce lit, torse-nu, sa coupe désordonnée et un air incertain sur le visage. C’est assez fier de moi que je me penchai sur lui.

« Il n’y a pas que toi qui sais faire languir. » Murmurai-je, avant de croquer une oreille.

Un léger gémissement me répondit. Je descendis sur son torse, mordillai un téton au passage, léchai la peau douce de son ventre qui prit une teinte plus verte, jusqu’à buter sur la fermeture de son pantalon. Ses abdominaux se contrastèrent sous la caresse de ma langue. Je me relevai et me débarrassai de mes derniers vêtements, avant de faire de même avec les siens. Spock tira sur ses liens. J’étais tout à fait conscient que s’il le voulait, il avait une force physique suffisante pour en venir à bout très facilement. Il n’y mettait pas vraiment de volonté. J’en déduis donc que ça ne lui déplaisait pas autant qu’il essayait de me le faire croire. J’attrapai un de ses pieds et le massai lentement, mais avec fermeté, puis fis subir le même traitement au deuxième. Spock laissa retomber sa tête sur l’oreiller, en soupirant d’aise. Je remontai ensuite sur ses mollets, avant d’agripper l’arrière de ses genoux pour écarter ses jambes, afin de m’y glisser. Sur son bas-ventre reposait une imposante érection, suintante de ce liquide translucide qui s’écoula quelque peu sur sa peau. Ses vrilles, encore inactives, se déroulèrent à l’approche de mes mains sur ses cuisses. Mais, je tournai autour du pot, caressai son aine, l’os saillant d’une hanche, ses flancs, sans jamais le satisfaire. Je m’inclinai vers lui et, impulsivement, léchai son membre sur toute sa longueur. Il eut un sursaut de surprise, avant de gémir lascivement. Je retrouvai avec délice son goût sirupeux et ne pus m’empêcher de le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche, pour m’abreuver de ses cris de plaisir contenus, avant d’insinuer délicatement mes doigts en lui, d’effleurer ses points sensibles. Le montant du lit grinça de protestation, quand Spock tira un peu plus fort, en se cambrant sur les draps. Il poussa ses hanches vers moi convulsivement, inconscient de l’image divinement érotique qu’il donnait, les yeux fermés, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Je le relâchai et m’agenouillai entre ses cuisses, tout en continuant à le tourmenter de mes phalanges.

« Évite de casser ce meuble, Ashayam, ça serait malvenu de notre part. » Murmurai-je, ironiquement, en remuant plus profondément en lui.

« Tu n’as qu’à arrêter de te faire désirer. » Soupira-t-il, en réponse.

« C’est bien ce que tu m’as fait subir la dernière fois, pourtant. Jusqu’à ce que je te supplie. » Lui rappelai-je, d’une voix suave, en me retirant.

« Pas tout à fait. » Dit-il, frustré.

« C’est vrai. Laisse-moi rétablir les choses. » Susurrai-je, en le pénétrant brusquement.

Il gémit sans pouvoir se retenir et noua ses jambes autour de ma taille, tenta de me pousser à accélérer. J’agrippai ses mollets fermes et les hissai sur mes épaules, avant de me pencher sur lui pour l’embrasser langoureusement. Je lui imposai un rythme lent mais dur, durant de longues minutes, restant sourd à ses soupirs. Mais, je savais que je n’avais  pas son contrôle et que je céderai le premier. Au final, cela était sans importance, seul comptait son plaisir. J’abdiquai finalement, et augmentais la cadence de mes coups de reins, pour sa plus grande satisfaction. Il empoigna mes cheveux trempés de sueur et mordit ma lèvre, avant de jouir entre nos ventres soudés. Je me noyai alors dans la chaleur de son corps, jusqu’à sombrer à mon tour.

Je me laissai tomber à ses côtés, tendis un bras paresseux pour défaire ma ceinture et libérer ses poignets. Il me prit immédiatement dans ses bras, m’emprisonna dans une étreinte fébrile, alors qu’il reprenait son souffle. J’embrassai son épaule, la ligne de sa mâchoire, pour finir sur ses lèvres écorchées par ses dents. De ma langue, j’apaisai sa douleur, puis calai ma tête dans le creux de son cou en me laissant emporter par le sommeil.

…

La Terre tournait paisiblement sur elle-même sur l’écran principal, alors que l’Excalibur s’amarrait au spatio-dock. Je mentirais en disant qu’elle ne m’avait pas manqué. L’Enterprise fut arrimé juste à côté et nous embarquâmes par groupes dans les différentes navettes qui nous amèneraient au sol. Une fois au siège de Starfleet, vint le temps des rapports ennuyeux et de la réunion interminable avec les Amiraux. C’est encore dans ses moments-là que j’appréciais réellement mon lien télépathique avec Spock. Avoir des conversations en parallèle des longs monologues des officiers supérieurs m’aida grandement à ne pas perdre patience. Ce n’est que des heures plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait et que mon équipage avait pris ses aises, que j’ordonnai officiellement une permission jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Spock m’avait finalement convaincu qu’il était plus logique de laisser chacun vaquer à ses occupations librement. Qu’ils savaient pourquoi ils s’étaient engagés sur cette mission et qu’ils ne changeraient pas d’avis. C’est ainsi que nous prîmes la décision de rendre visite à ma mère dans l’Iowa. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je repoussais cette confrontation, ça en devenait ridicule. Les événements de ces deux dernières années m’avaient fait mûrir et me remettre en question. J’étais devenu Capitaine de vaisseau, m’étais marié selon deux cultures différentes, sans compter le sauvetage de Vulcain, même si personne ne le savait à part nous. Après avoir rassemblé quelques affaires dans une voiture et calé la cage de Leonard sur la banquette arrière, nous prîmes la route pour un long road trip vers mes origines et la ville qui m’avait vu grandir.

**FIN**

 


End file.
